Unexpected Experiences
by WorldnWords
Summary: Persephone has scored an internship with the WWE. She expected it to be amazing, but instead she is just Renee Young's PA. She accepted the position to get some new life experiences and she is in for some surprises... especially when she starts dating Seth Rollins. (Slightly AU/ No brand splits, also adult content in a lot of chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **This story is for Yankees01. I hope that you all enjoy this story.**

 **In this story they** **haven't split the brands yet.**

* * *

Three months ago life was exciting, but it was exciting in the way that new beginnings are exciting and slightly scary. I had just accepted a paid internship with the WWE for my last two semesters to finish my degree in Business Administration. I was going to be the personal assistant to Renee Young as she dealt with her different roles in the WWE. I wasn't exactly happy about the role I had been given, but my college was going to accept it for my last two semesters credits so I could graduate with enough credits and an internship at a large company. I knew that I would have to deal with stupid jobs and work my way up when I was first starting out, but personal assistant was still a surprise to me.

I had agreed to the job because it meant that I would be traveling constantly, I got to move to Las Vegas to be near to Ms. Young, and that for the next year I could get in some real world experiences in many different areas. I also knew that looking at wrestlers all day wasn't a horrible things either.

The first month went by and it was rocky. I was in an apartment in Las Vegas that was the size of a closet, but my view was amazing. I also wasn't there much so the size didn't bother me. I had gotten into a routine with Renee and even ended up on Total Divas by accident. I had to get used to Renee and how she wanted me to do things. She wanted to make sure that I had every detail of her day down and ready for her. She had gotten me a WWE company phone just for her to use to call or text me. She knew that she was coming up in the company and wanted to make sure that she had every opportunity. I didn't answer the phone call on the second ring once and she had a come apart. I wanted to quit at first, but was determined to stick it out.

The second month was a little more tiring because it wears on you, but I had somehow scored a date with Seth Rollins. I had also managed to find some part of Dean Ambrose acceptable after he had come off as an aloof asshole. I was settling into my life for the next year, and knew that it wasn't going to be all bad.

I had officially been a paid intern in the WWE for 3 months now and things were better. I was officially dating Seth Rollins, my best friend on tour was Cesaro due to our love of coffee, and Renee now insisted that I go everywhere with her.

"Percy!" a voice called to me and I looked up to see Renee coming out of the announcers area at the pre-show for No Mercy. I was glad that I had finally gotten used to that nickname, since apparently my name, Persephone, was too much for her. I quickly walked over to her and handed her what she needed. She had asked me to pick up a few things since she wasn't feeling well. I knew that she would insist on going out with the other divas tonight so I wasn't surprised that she wanted to feel better quickly.

"Thank you, you saved me." she said as I handed her a mirror to check her make up. She always got it done from the make up ladies with the WWE, and it always looked good. I had gotten to get mine done on occasion, but usually I was uncomfortable because I didn't wear that much make up or care if my hair was done.

"Look good." I said and she smiled at me. She got ready to say something else, but Dean walked up. I stepped away to give them some privacy and make sure that nothing had changed on the production set for tonight.

"Hey beautiful." I heard a voice say as I was scanning the sheet. I looked up to see Seth smiling at me. He pulled me in for a kiss and I happily returned it.

"Hi." I said and he kissed me again.

"Percy, are we good?" Renee asked me and interrupted our moment. I looked at her and nodded. I quickly handed her the sheet and she scanned it.

"Great, only one off stage interview. Where will you be watching the show from?" she asked me.

"Backstage right behind the curtain and my phone will be in my lap." I said and she nodded. She had come to expect me to always have my phone incase she had an emergency... and she had a lot of them at times.

"Come on, I will join you." Seth said and I nodded as I grabbed my bag and walked with him. He took my hand and walked with me. I was still waiting on him to dump me. I knew that it was like a dream that I was actually dating him. He was chiseled, tall, and had gorgeous dark features. I was short, curly red hair, and skinny... not in shape, but skinny.

We sat down on one of the love seats back stage and made sure that I had my phone in my lap. Renee texted me on and off through the show, Seth was watching the show from the monitor and had his own commentary going about it, and I kept track of everything since I knew that the moment it was over I had to go with Renee to the locker room. She was going out tonight and I had to get her things from her before they left.

"Percy! Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Nikki asked me as I waited on Renee to change.

"No thanks, I have a date with Seth tonight." I said and they all 'awwwed' at me and I rolled my eyes. I was a private person before this internship, but it was slowly crumbling since they were all so friendly and slightly nosey.

"Here, I will see you tomorrow morning." Renee said and handed me her bag that had her things in it. I knew that she would pick it up tomorrow morning. I nodded and made sure she didn't need anything before heading back to the hotel. Seth changed his mind and wanted to go out. I still wasn't feeling it and wasn't mad... it gave me an excuse to sleep uninterrupted for awhile.

I had just changed into a tank top and yoga pants, let me hair down, and cracked open a beer. I was glad that the hotel had a small convenient store next to it because I had found a 4 pack of Guinness. I was going to watch TV and fall asleep. I had just settled on South Park when there was a knock at the door. I knew that either Renee had come back already because one of the other divas had pissed her off or Seth was back already looking for sex.

I opened the door and came face to face with Dean. I wasn't sure why he was here because he usually didn't talk to me. I was just 'her assistant'.

"Dean, what can I do for you?" I asked him and he looked me up and down. I knew that he and Seth were friends, but I still found him slightly creepy.

"I... uh... never mind." he said and shook his head. He looked a little off, and knew that Renee cared about him.

"What is it? Do you need something?" I asked him because I knew that he had been slightly injured in the match tonight.

"I was just hoping that Seth was around... I don't really feel like sitting alone tonight." he said and I nodded. I knew that Seth had told people were were staying in tonight, but he had changed his mind.

"He decided to go out. I can find out what bar they are at if you want to go meet them." I offered and he shook his head. I couldn't help buy look him over. He was in work out shorts and his signature wife beater. He had messy hair and looked tired.

"Nah, I could have gone out with Renee and then listened to diva gossip." he said with a chuckle and for some reason I felt bad for him. I shouldn't feel anything because he hadn't been friendly to me at all since I had started this internship. We usually just didn't speak to each other.

"I have a four pack of Guinness if you want to watch South Park." I offered and he looked surprised. I was actually surprised at the words that came out of my mouth... I was being nice to him.

"Um, you don't mind?" he asked me and I moved to the side a little. He looked around and then slowly walked into the room. I handed him a beer and we sat down on the small sofa in the room.

"You know you aren't bad, Percy." he said after watching a few episodes. I smirked and nodded.

"Thanks, I think." I said and he chuckled.

"I will stop bothering you now. I am sure that you are enjoying the time without your phone going off." he said and I chuckled.

"Thanks for watching South Park with me, Dean." I said as he stood up.

"I will buy the beer next time." he said and started to the door. I stood up and stretched.

"Night, Persephone." he said and I looked at him strange.

"You know my name?" I asked him and he shook his head. I never took Dean for being perceptive or even giving a shit about anyone else.

"Seth isn't the only one who pays attention to you." he said and with that he slipped out my door. I shook my head, threw away my empty beer can, and slipped into bed. He was right... I wanted sleep tonight while I could get it.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Yankees01, FantaseyImager, Guest, and espeon44 for the reviews. Thank you to everyone who followed/ favorited the story.**

 **This chapter is M for sex scenes... enjoy.**

* * *

I was so happy to be back in Vegas. I had a few days off since Renee wasn't back on tour until the next Raw. Seth had decided to come along to Vegas since he didn't want to go back to Florida. I didn't mind, but he was staying at Dean and Renee's since I barely had enough room for myself.

We were going to dinner and walk around the casinos tonight, but for now I was doing laundry. My apartment didn't have a closet, but it had a stackable washer/dryer; and I was more happy to have that. I had just loaded my last load into the dryer when there was a knock on the door. I knew that Seth was going to come over whenever he got up. I glanced at the clock at it was just now 11am... either he didn't sleep or Dean woke him up to work out.

I opened the door and he was smiling at me. He had a small stuffed cat with a bow on it and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and let him inside. I turned around and he threw the cat on the sofa. I was going to say something, but he pressed me against the door with his lips firmly attached to mine. I moaned as his teeth tugged gently on my bottom lip. He ran his hands down my hips and cupped my ass. I felt him lift me and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He pressed his weight against me as I rested against the door and I felt a familiar poke on the inside of my thigh. I ran my hands through his hair and tugged on his shirt. He pulled away and looked at me. He was gorgeous as he looked at me with brown eyes that could pierce the soul. I ran my hands between us and inched his shirt off; he happily obliged. I could run my hands down his chest all day as he began to plant hot wet kisses down my neck. I arched my back into his as he ran his hands back up my sides. I had no idea how he was able to hold me up as he leaned us against the door, but being this close was making me so horny.

"Fuck, Seth." I moaned as he squeezed my breast and my head hit against the door with a thud. He wasted no time in nipping at my throat. I felt him inch my tank top up and yanked it over my head. I was glad that I hadn't worn a bra this morning as he gently rolled a nipple between his expert fingers.

"Don't tease." I said and looked at him. He had an evil smirk on his face and took both of my wrist in his much larger hand. He slammed them over my head and his other hand slid up the leg of the shorts I was wearing. I started to struggle when I felt one of his fingers caress the outside of my opening. I looked at him and he smirked as two of his fingers sank into me. I bit my bottom lip and pressed my hips further into him. He leaned over and kissed me as he began to dual for control of the kiss.

"I'm going to fuck you." he whispered when he pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of his fingers as he quickly yanked his workout shorts down.

"Seth..." I was saying as he quickly slid one of my legs from his hips. He held me against the door as he got my shorts off and pressed himself back against me. I could not feel the entire length of him and wanted him so badly.

"Do you want it?" he asked me as I rotated my hips against him. He stifled a groan and looked at me.

"Please." I begged and he placed his hard member at my opening. I was trying to push against him because I needed him. I needed him so fucking bad.

"Seth... please." I begged shamelessly as I watched me. I could see his eyes were darker and he was stilling all his muscles as he waited for me to beg... because he knew that I would. I tried again to push against him and smirked at me.

"Please..." I begged quieter as I looked at him. He maintained eye contact as he snapped his hips forward and he filled me. My head tipped back against the door, my back arched harder than it had, and a blissful moan slipped from between my lips.

"You whore." he whispered as he nipped at me throat. He had set a hard pace.

"Yes." I agreed because he was doing amazing things to my body. I tried to get my hands free to touch him, but he took his other hand and trapped my wrist in each of his. He slammed them against the door beside my head... he wanted me to submit, but I wasn't ready yet. I continued to struggle until he bit down on my shoulder. I yelped as he thrust harder than he had.

"Are you mine?" he growled in my ear as his grip tightened on my wrist. I knew what he wanted, but I was so close. I just wanted him to finish.

"Yes." I whimpered as he stopped moving completely. I needed him to continue. I was so close and he had just stopped. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and I both loved and hated it.

"Please, Seth... please." I begged again and he nibbled on my ear lobe. He was being tease and I couldn't take it right now. I needed a release.

"Yes, what?" he whispered in a husky tone as he pressed his forehead against the door.

"Yes... sir." I finally submitted and his hips snapped forward hard. I let out a small scream as he picked up the pace. I couldn't hold out much longer as I saw white spots behind my eyelids.

"Come for me." he demanded and his hips snapped forward so hard that my head bounced off the door. I didn't feel it because he had just plunged me into my climax. I screamed his name as he thrust a few more times before leaned his forehead against my shoulder.

The harsh breathing was all that was heard for a few minutes before he pulled away and have me a gentle kiss.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked me and I shook my head no. He had wanted to have rougher sex lately and I liked it. I wasn't sure at first, but he dominated so well that I couldn't resist it. He was still caring after and made sure that I wasn't hurt.

"No, I liked it." I admitted and he kissed my forehead. He slipped his hands off my wrist and around my waist. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried us without a word to the bathroom for a shower.

We got done and sat on the sofa. He found something to watch and I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe beside him.

"I didn't expect you this early." I said as I realized that it was just after noon. He chuckled and sighed.

"Dean and Renee were fighting and that turned into fucking." he said with a chuckled and I nodded. I hadn't had to deal with that yet as her personal assistant, but I had accidentally overheard a few of their spats. They never sounded pretty.

"I'm glad you came over." I said and he dropped a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Me too, but we are going to dinner with them at some place in Caesar's Place." he said and I nodded. I figured that she had texted me about it.

"I hope you don't mind." he said and I shook my head no.

"I can stand Dean." I said and he chuckled. I knew that he knew I wasn't a huge fan of Dean most of the time because he could be a complete dick to everyone who was around.

"I promise to protect you from him." he said and I chuckled as he settled into a comfortable silence while the movie played.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Yankees01, FantaseyImager, Guest, and espeon44 for reviewing! You all rock!**

* * *

We walked into Caesar's Palace and I loved to look up at the changing sky. I didn't have a favorite casino/ hotel, but this was one I could stand. I felt Seth take my hand as we walked towards Nobu. Dean and Renee had gotten us reservations and in her text she said to dress nicely. I had settled on a simple long sleeve charcoal dress with black stilettos. Seth was in a black suit with a light grey shirt. He had insisted on wearing a black tie and had his hair pulled up in a bun. He looked really good.

"You look nice... sorry about the love bites." he said and I chuckled. I had to be careful about what dress to wear tonight because Seth had given me two nasty hickies from earlier.

"I don't mind them." I said as he gave my hand a squeeze. I knew that I was lucky to have him as a boyfriend since a lot of girls would love to be in my place. I honestly still felt like I was going to wake up from this dream and not have him.

"I am lucky to have you." he whispered and kissed my temple as we walked up to the restaurant. Dean and Renee were waiting on us. Renee hugged me as Dean and Seth greeted each other. I had gone back and watched when the Shield dissolved, so I knew that they had worked to get back to being this close of friends.

"I love your dress." Renee said as we walked in front of the guys.

"Thanks, I bought it at H & M." I said and she nodded. I knew that me buying a $40 dress was expensive for me, but was nothing to her.

We sat down at the table and Dean looked like he would rather be anywhere else. He glanced at me and winked as Renee ordered a drink. I was confused and quickly looked away. Dean and I had gotten along more in the last week than we had since I had started as her assistant, but he still came off as a creep most days. I knew that everyone saw him differently after the Stone Cold Podcast and even Renee had been upset with him over that one. I had learned a lot about him from listening to it, but it certainly didn't do him any favors. He seemed more aloof and asshole-ish.

"You alright?" Seth asked me as we sipped on our drinks and Renee was talking about something. I had zoned out. I knew that I wasn't getting paid to listen to her right now and was only really here for Seth. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"I need to smoke. Be back." Dean said after a few minutes and Renee rolled her eyes. She hated him smoking, but accepted it because she cared for him.

"I need to run to the ladies room." I said and looked at Renee.

"I'm good." she said. I gave Seth a quick kiss and walked to the bathroom. I really didn't need to pee, but I needed to get away for a second. I look some deep breaths and forced myself to go back. I think Renee and Seth were the only two really having fun tonight. I was about to walk out of the small hallway when someone grabbed my arm. I quickly looked up and was ready to shove them off when I saw Dean standing there.

"Um, yes?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry that she's being a bitch tonight." he said and I shrugged. I was used to it as her assistant.

"Seth is having fun and that's what counts... but, can you let me go." I said and he looked down like he just realized he was still touching me.

"You look nice tonight." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you?" I said and he chuckled.

"See... I can be nice." he said and I pursed my lips together. I had no idea why he cared if I thought he was nice.

"We need to get back." I said and turned to leave, but he stopped me again.

"What, Dean?" I asked him exasperated and fully turned to face him.

"Do I make you nervous or something?" he asked me like he had no plans on going back to the table any time soon.

"I'm going back." I said and he stopped me.

"Ok, I wanted to make sure that you are alright." he said and I raised an eyebrow at that statement. I had no idea what he was referring to right now. He reached down, pushed my sleeve up, and looked at my very bruised wrist. I hadn't even noticed that Seth had bruised my wrist from our session earlier.

"I don't want to have to kick his ass." he said and I chuckled.

"Um... I'm not hurt... it was from sex earlier." I admitted as I felt my cheeks brighten. He was looking at me like he was deciding if he was going to believe me or not. I watched in amazement as he brought my wrist to his lips and kissed it softly. I snatched it away and looked at him with confusion.

"If you want someone to dominate you I can do it better than him." he said in a low tone as he leaned closer to me. He carefully ran his cheek over mine and I stepped away. I watched him for a second before quickly walking back to the table.

"Everything ok?" Seth asked me as Dean appeared a second later. I refused to look at him.

"Lipstick incident." I said and Renee smirked at me.

We made it through dinner and Renee suggested to go dancing at Omnia since it was in the same casino. Dean tried to argue, but Renee won out when Seth agreed with her. I was staying quiet because I was still trying to figure what the hell had just happened with Dean.

"Come on, the guys can get the drinks." Renee said and pulled me with her onto the dance floor. I let her and hoped that dancing would make me have some fun. I was happy when Seth and Dean finally came over to us. Seth's hands immediately went to my hips as he pressed his hips to mine. I glanced over my shoulder at him as his eyes darkened and I felt him press against me.

I had been dancing for awhile now, Seth was still hard, and Renee was drinking heavily. I knew that tonight could go horribly wrong at any moment now. I excused myself to go get a drink. I was thirsty and wanted some fresher air. I walked up to the bar and ordered.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing ordering your own drink?" a voice said and I turned to see a man in a nice suit smirking at me.

"It's something I just learned how to do and wanted to try it out." I shot back and rolled my eyes as I turned back around.

"Witts and a nice ass... I like it." he said and I chose to ignore him as I prayed the bartender would hurry.

"I'm talking to you." he said and I let out an annoyed sigh... and turned back to him. He had moved closer.

"And I'm ignoring you." I shot back. He pulled on my arm and I pushed him off.

"Feisty... I love it." he said and now I was getting uncomfortable because he was trying to pull me with me. I got ready to punch him when a hand slipped around my waist. I turned to see Dean glaring at the man.

"Go fuck off, this is mine." he growled at the man and pulled me flush to him. The man didn't even think twice as he quickly left he bar. I took a shaky breath and looked up at Dean. I had never actually be happy to see him until this moment.

"Thank you." I said and peeled myself away from him. He reluctantly let me go.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I will go with you... come on." he said and I looked for Seth. He was making his way towards us with a stumbling Renee behind him.

"They are coming... thanks." I said and he looked towards them. I saw his lips purse as he shook his head. He snatched Renee by her elbow and walked with her out of the club. Seth took my hand and we followed out. He hadn't seen what happened and I was alright with that.

"You can't even go one night without stumbling around drunk." Dean grumbled at her. She shook him off and stumbled. I quickly caught her before she fell and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad you're here, Percy... you like me." she slurred and I shared a look with Dean and Seth. I had seen Renee drunk many times, so this wasn't new to me.

"I got her." Dean said and picked her up. Renee tried to struggle, but Dean held her tightly.

"No, you are mean... you can't even let me have fun." she whined and he picked up his pace. She was getting some looks as we headed to the cars.

"You can't stop at just fun." he shot back and I could tell that he was pissed off.

"Let me go." she said as we waited on the car. People were beginning to stare at them. I quickly walked over as a police officer started towards them.

"Dean, let me just take her home. I apologize that she's had a little too much. She doesn't mean it." I said and Dean looked confused as the car pulled up. I quickly shoved Renee into it and started to walk around to the other side.

"Everything alright miss?" the police officer asked me.

"Fine, my out of town friend had little too much. My brother was helping me with her to the car." I said and he looked from me to Dean. We both had red hair and bluish eyes... so it wasn't a far stretch. I saw Seth's rental pull up behind mine and hoped that the cop would just go on.

"Drive carefully." he said after a few seconds. I quickly jumped into Dean's car and pulled away. I knew that they would follow me as I drove us to their house. Renee was already asleep by the time that I pulled up to the gate. I punched in the code and parked in the garage. Seth and Dean were right behind me as I got out of the car.

"She's already out." I said as Dean opened the door. Seth and I could tell that he was annoyed at the whole situation. He carried her inside and motioned for us to follow him inside. Seth took my hand and pulled me with him. I really just wanted to go back to my place.

"You can just stay here tonight." Seth said and I was too tired to argue. Dean put Renee in their bed and told us good night. I was grateful when Seth fell asleep while I was changing. I went down to the kitchen for some water. I shut the door and almost dropped my water when I found Dean looking at me from the kitchen doorway. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

* * *

 **AN: What will happen between Dean and Percy?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Yankees01, FantaseyImager, Guest, and espeon44 for the reviews.**

 **espeon44** **\- Paige is going to make** **appearances in the story.**

* * *

I looked at Dean as he casually leaned against the doorframe. I grabbed my water and tugged the shirt down a little lower. I hadn't expected to see anyone. I had already had some interesting encounters with him and wasn't sure where this was going to go. I looked at him and he was studying me as his eyes shifter lower than the shirt.

"I didn't mean to disturbed you." I said as he pushed himself off the doorway and sauntered over to me. I backed up a little more.

"You didn't. I didn't know anyone else was awake." he said and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer and held it out to me. I looked from the water to beer and then accepted the beer. He chuckled and got another one.

"I was going to sit outside, come on." he said and I followed him outside. We sat on the patio and the stars were beautiful.

"The stars are beautiful." I said and he smirked before taking a swig of beer. He lived on the outskirts of Vegas and I understood why. He was far enough away from the lights and annoyances of the strip. I was a few blocks off the strip and while it was a good view you saw a lot of things that surprised you.

"Thank you for tonight. I am sure that we would have been arrested." he admitted after a few seconds. I chuckled and shrugged. I knew that Dean had a temper and Renee had no filter when she was drinking.

"I know that she can be hard to handle at times... and I didn't want to see anyone in handcuffs tonight." I said and he scoffed. I wasn't surprised that he didn't deny it.

"You are just her personal assistant... try being her boyfriend." he quipped and I looked at him sideways. I knew that he made her happy, and I guess that I thought she made him happy.

"Sorry, Dean, I don't really have any relationship experience to respond to that. Seth is only the second guy I have ever dated." I admitted and he looked surprised.

"Don't look at me like that... I was a geek." I said and he chuckled.

We continued to talk about different things. He let me in on a few things about their relationship and I just listened. Dean was really smart and apparently he was nice somewhere in there. I thanked him for the beer and crawled in bed next to Seth. He immediately cuddled up to me and I fell asleep quickly.

Dean POV

I groaned when the bed shifted. I opened my eyes to see Renee laying down holding her stomach.

"I need Percy." she mumbled and I sat up a little.

"Why?" I asked her as she groaned.

"I need her to make me an alka-seltzer." she said and I shook my head. I was surprised at her right now. She was acting fucking helpless because she drank too much.

"No, Renee, she has days off. Go make it yourself." I told her and she groaned again.

"You are my boyfriend... you make it for me." she said and I sighed. I knew that this would quickly turn into a fight and got up. I looked at the time and it was barely 9 am. I hadn't been asleep very long as I trudged into the kitchen. Seth was in there making coffee.

"You alright?" he asked me as I grabbed a glass.

"I am tired and she's sick." I said as I started to make the drink.

"She drank a lot last night. I am glad that Percy was thinking on her feet." he said and I nodded.

"Me too. I owe her." I said and he gave a small smile.

"She's great." he admitted and for a spilt second I was jealous. I was jealous that Percy still made him smile, that she cared, and that she wanted to be around him. I didn't feel that Renee wanted me around half the time.

"Is she ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She is still sleeping. I was going to let her if you all don't mind." he said and I shook my head.

"Do whatever... we will probably sleep in more." I said and he nodded. He headed out to the back patio. I walked back into the bedroom and handed it her. I was asleep before she even finished it.

Persephone POV

We had been back on the road and things felt different between Dean and Renee. Seth had told me they had a huge fight the night after we had gone out. He had come to my place to escape it.

"Percy?" Renee called and I looked up at her as I scanned through the set up for her autograph signing today with Maryse. I walked over and she handed me her phone. The already had a line out the door and they were about to go out.

"Can you please make me a reservation for tonight? I want to go somewhere nice with Dean. It's our anniversary." she said and I nodded.

I got to work on that and setting up more travel while she and Maryse went out there. I had just made a reservation when someone walked up and sat next to me. I found a cup of coffee in front of my face and glanced over. Seth was smiling at me as I accepted the cup.

"Thank you, but aren't you afraid you will be mobbed?" I asked him as I saw Roman nearby on his phone.

"Not worried about it because I wanted to see you." he said and I smiled.

"Just you and Roman worked out?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Dean showed up for a little while, but left early after his shoulder was hurting." he said and I nodded as I saw him rubbing his knee.

"You hurting again?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Tough work out. I'm fine." he said and kissed me. I was glad that Seth was around while they did the signing. He and Roman left before it was finished so that they weren't seen. Renee walked out and I gave her the bag and phone I had been holding for her. We walked to the parking lot and got into the car they had sent for her. Maryse was leaving with Mike.

I was reading a text from Seth when I saw her phone got flying through the car. I glanced at her and she looked upset. I slowly picked up her phone and sat it on the seat.

"Everything alright?" I asked her and she wiped at her cheeks.

"He doesn't want to go tonight." she said and I felt for her. I understand being upset about that.

"He said that he wants to talk." she said after a few seconds and I knew that this probably wasn't going to be good.

"Don't worry about him today. You and some divas should go out. I know that Nattie and Paige are in town." I said and she gave a small smile.

"I suppose I should have some fun tonight." she said and I nodded.

"Good idea. I will call them and we can all go out tonight." she said and I raised an eyebrow when I heard 'we'.

"We?" I asked her.

"Yes, Percy, you are coming too. You have to help me." she said and I nodded. I knew not to argue, especially since she was already upset with Dean. She called Paige and Nattie while we were heading to the arena and they were in for tonight.

"Thanks, Percy." she said as we walked into the arena. I nodded and wondered why I had gotten myself into this. I really hoped that I didn't run into Dean tonight... I was going to ask him what the hell was going on.

* * *

 **AN: Will they have fun? What will happen between Dean and Renee?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Yankees01, FantaseyImager, Emmettluver2010 , nafiondf oaf , Guest, and espeon44 for the reviews. You all are amazing.**

 **nafiondf oaf- Dean and Renee won't be breaking up yet...**

* * *

I was glad that Renee had gone from bitch to happy once we got to the nightclub that Paige insisted we would have fun at tonight. Paige, Nattie, Renee, and myself were all out tonight. Renee didn't want a lot of people going because she didn't want anyone knowing that she and Dean were having problems.

We were all dancing and having fun. Renee was drinking, but not as heavy as she had been the night she almost got Dean arrested. I was listening to them talk about their guys and whatever they were dealing with.

"Percy, spill on Seth." Nattie said and I smirked.

"I don't kiss and tell." I said and they all laughed.

"I have seen how he looks at you and from rumors I have heard he's gotta be good in bed." Paige said and I smiled. He wasn't bad in bed.

"I have no complaints." I said and they were laughing.

"We all have seen what he's working with... I can say I'm slightly jealous." Nattie said as I took a sip of my drink and almost spit it out to laugh.

"Yes, well like I said I have no complaints." I said as Renee changed the subject and I was actually grateful for that. I really didn't want to discuss my sex life.

"I need another, anyone?" I asked them and they shook their head no. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink.

"You all look like you are having fun." a voice said and I turned to see a guy standing there.

"Yeah." I said and turned back to the bar. He was nice and we made small talk while the bartender made drinks. I gave him a fake name since I wasn't dumb enough to actually tell him about myself. We were outside of Chicago and I knew that crazies were everywhere. I glanced over to see that the girls had started to dance again and really liked just standing in one place at the moment.

Dean POV

I was out with Roman and Chris Jericho that night. Chris has friend that owned a nightclub. Seth was going to crossfit and I wanted to have some fun. I knew that today was my anniversary with Renee, but she had been so bitchy lately that I didn't feel much like celebrating. I knew that Chris always had fun so I was up for it.

We were in a club outside of Chicago and it was wild. We were sitting upstairs in the private area that had an over look of the bar. We were sipping on whiskey and were talking guy shit.

"Hey, that's the girls." Roman said as he nudged me. I sighed and looked down to see Renee, Paige, and Nattie dancing. I knew that Percy was supposed to be with them, so I searched the crowd and found her sitting at the bar with some douche.

"You want to go down there?" Chris asked me with a smirk and I flipped him off. He chuckled as we were all standing over the ledge looking down on the club. My eyes should have been on Renee, but they were drawn to Percy.

"He slipped her something." Roman said as we watched the douche put something in her drink as she glanced at her friends. I felt instant rage. He was going to take advantage of her as my knuckles turned while under the grip I had on the banister.

"Calm down." Roman said and I shook my head. I downed my whiskey and put the glass down.

"I'm done... thanks." I told the guy and quickly walked down the stairs. Percy hadn't done anything and this guy was not going to take advantage of her. I looked back to see the bar owner, Chris, and Roman all following me. I guess a few of them knew what I was capable of when I was pissed.

I walked towards the bar to see Percy starting to sway. I knew that she was already feeling the affects.

"I need to go." she slurred and the guys smirk turned devious. She got ready to fall back and he tried to catch her, but the owner grabbed him. I caught Percy and pulled her away from the bar.

"What's going on?" she mumbled and her eyes were very heavy.

"I gotcha, sweetheart." I said and quickly looked over to make sure that Renee didn't see me. I glanced and Roman and motioned towards the door. Chris and the owner was dealing with the asshole. He was trying to deny it when I saw the owner slam his face against the bar. Security was already around him so I knew that he would get what's coming to him.

"Where's Seth?" Percy mumbled as we got into a cab.

"He's at the hotel. I will take you." I said and she tried to struggle.

"No, you don't like me." she said and Roman chuckled. I got ready to say something as she snuggled her face against my chest. I thought against it and sighed.

"I texted Seth to meet us there immediately." Roman said and I nodded. I knew that Seth really cared about her, and in that I was jealous. He really cared and I was reflecting on it especially since tonight was my anniversary with Renee.

"Here, text Renee and tell her that she went back to hotel not feeling well." I said and handed Roman Percy's phone from her dress pocket. He nodded and sent the text. I was looking down at Percy as her curls fell around her face. I had no feelings for her... I couldn't. She was my friends girl and I had Renee.

Seth POV

I got back to the hotel about the time I see Dean and Roman coming inside carrying Percy. I felt dread as I saw she looked lifeless.

"What happened?" I asked them as we quickly got into the elevator.

"She was slipped something tonight." Dean said and I felt instant rage. I couldn't believe that someone had tried to hurt her. I opened the door to our room and Dean laid her on the bed.

"Can you get Jay?" I asked Roman as I got a wet cloth. I knew that he was a trainer and used to be an ER doctor. He would at least have an idea of what to do. He nodded and quickly disappeared out of the room. Dean was watching Percy as I dabbed her face.

"Thanks, Dean. I am glad you were there." I said and he nodded.

"I guess things are alright between you and Renee?" I asked him as he kept his eyes on Percy.

"Yeah... something like that." he said and turned towards the door.

"I will see how everyone is tomorrow." he said and quickly left. I chalked it up to Dean being Dean... once he was done that was it for him.

Roman appeared a few minutes later with Jay. He checked her out and assured me that she would be fine, but would end up sleeping for quite awhile. I was just glad that she was going to be alright.

Renee POV

I got back to the hotel and stared at the door to our room. I had no idea if Dean was actually here or not. I hadn't really spoken to him after he told me that he didn't want to go out tonight. I had done lot of thinking about our relationship tonight, but still had no answers. I thought about going to check on Percy before dealing with my own problems. She had texted me that she wasn't feeling good.

I finally used my key to open the door. The room was dark, but I saw Dean sitting on the balcony since the door was cracked open. I was actually happy to see him here. He turned and looked at me as I shut the door. I had no idea what to say or do, but at least he was here.

* * *

 **AN: Will Percy be ok?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Emmettluver2010 , Guest, and Yankees01 for the reviews and PMs. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I smiled at Seth as he handed me a hot tea from Starbucks. I hadn't felt right in a few days since the nightclub incident. Seth hadn't let me out of his sight and while it was endearing... it was also smothering. Seth had told the upper management about what happened and they had issued a memo about being careful while out in cities. Renee had been sympathetic for all of a few hours before whining that she and Dean still weren't right.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed my forehead. He sat down with his coffee and smiled. I was working on the laptop to finish up Renee's schedule for the next two weeks. She was doing more in-ring interviews so I knew that she would want a new wardrobe so I schedule wardrobe time to figure all that out.

"Seth, we need a quick shoot." a production assistant said from the doorway to catering. He looked at me and I nodded. He really didn't like leaving me alone, but I wasn't afraid of anyone in catering. He quickly left and I continued on my work. Renee was out with Trinity for a Total Divas interview since we were in NYC, so I had quiet time. I was almost done when someone sat down.

"Done so quickly?" I asked and glanced up expecting to see Seth, but it was Dean.

"There is nothing quick about me." he quipped in a low voice. I quickly looked back down at the screen, knowing full well that I was beet red by now, and he smirked.

"Funny." I shot back as he ran his hand over his stubble.

"You know most people thank a man who saved them from bad things happening to them." he said and I looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"I would have sooner, but someone up and disappeared." I shot back and he smirked.

"Fine, you can make it up to me tonight. Guinness at the bar next to our hotel. See ya at 11, sweetheart." he said and left before I could say anything. I certainly would have protested that offer. I was starting to think that Dean just wanted to annoy me or pissed me off. We hadn't ever really gotten along, except the one night in my hotel room, and now it was like I was his personal joke of a friend.

The rest of the night went well. Renee was going out with Lana and Trinity. They were going to Instagram it so Paige could see it from her home since she had just gotten done with surgery. I had convinced Seth to go out with Kofi and E. They wanted him to come with and I promised him that I would be safe in our hotel room. I knew that I would be if I stayed in the hotel room, but curiosity got the best of me. I pulled my coat tighter around me as I walked out of the hotel. The bar was literally next door, and while it didn't look seedy, I knew that no other superstars would be there.

"I didn't think you would actually show up." a voice said as I walked past the small bar. I saw Dean smirking at me with two pints of Guinness. He picked them off the bar and motioned for me to follow him. He led us to a back booth that was very cozy... and I didn't really want to be that cozy right now.

He pushed the Guinness into my hand as he took a sip of his own. I took a sip and he smirked as he wiped some of the foam off my lip. I wasn't used to this and Seth was very touchy, so I wasn't sure how to react.

"Thank you, Dean , for saving me at the club that night. I have no idea how to you knew, but thanks." I finally said and he nodded.

"I didn't like having Seth thank me, but you are welcome." he said and I nodded. I knew that and Seth had tensions before, but I thought it had all disappeared. I had no idea that Dean could possibly be jealous of Seth.

"Are you and Seth still somewhat on the outs?" I blurted out and then shook my head.

"Don't... don't answer that." I said and he chuckled. I wasn't sure why, but Dean seemed more open tonight than he had been. I hope that didn't bite me in the ass since I had just asked that question. I hoped me would answer, but figured he would ignore it all together.

"I don't mind answering that... we aren't on the outs. I mean there is some contention, but that's it." he said and I nodded.

"I don't like that he is backed into everything." he admitted and I nodded. Seth had gotten pretty lucky when it came to the WWE.

"You will get your turn." I assured him and he chuckled.

"It's not about turns... he has things I want." he said and I nodded before looking at him and realized he was staring at me.

"I don't know what you mean... sorry." I said and downed more of my beer. I swear I had more in my glass a second ago. He shifted and now his face was inches away from mine.

"Yes, you do." he said as his nose brushed against my cheek. I froze because he had been this close before, but tonight he smelled so good.

"Sorry, Dean." I said and started to scoot away, but he caught me. I didn't want to cause a scene, but I wasn't sure what else could happen here. He was making me uncomfortable and he was much bigger than me.

"Persephone, you came here tonight... curiosity got to you and you just had to know what I wanted. I know that if you loathed me that much then you wouldn't have shown up." he whispered as he nuzzled the shell of my ear with his nose. I had no idea why, but what he was doing was doing something to me. I didn't want him to know that. I didn't want him to know anything, because now I wasn't sure of anything. I realized that a part of me wanted to be closer and a larger part wanted to be further away from him.

"I hear the change in your breathing, the small flush in your cheeks, and the fact that you haven't moved. You want to be near me. Seth just isn't doing it anymore, is he?" he asked and I quickly pulled away. He was smirking at me as I scrambled out of the small space he currently occupied. I needed fresh air and away from him. He was not going to do this to me. I threw a $5 on the table and walked out of the bar. I went straight to our room and locked the door. I couldn't believe that he had been right, but I wasn't about to tell him that he had been. I was with Seth and I was happy with him... Dean had nothing on me. He was with Renee and beside, I couldn't even stand him!

* * *

 **AN: What will happen?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Emmettluver2010 , FantaseyImager, and Yankees01 for the reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You seem troubled." Cesaro said as we sat for coffee. I sighed and shrugged. Cesaro had become an unexpected friend over coffee. We had coffee dates and Seth would just roll his eyes about them. I usually met Cesaro while Renee was doing an interview or a photo shot for Total Divas. I had invited Renee to come along once and Cesaro told me that he couldn't take her non-stop talking.

"I am just not feeling well." I admitted and he nodded as he sipped his macchiato.

"Is it a certain superstar?" he asked me and I smirked. I will admit that I had been avoid Seth at times, because he was getting overbearing.

"I'm not admitting anything." I said and he chuckled at me. Seth had been a little more distant lately. I knew that he was dealing with career changes, so I just tried to be supportive. I also knew that this wouldn't last forever... he was a superstar and I was a nobody.

We continued to talk about different things when someone caught my gaze. I saw Seth and Cathy, the WWE host for Raw and NXT snuggling in a booth. I watched for a second and saw them kiss. Cesaro noticed something was wrong and turned to see what I was seeing. He quickly threw some money down and pulled me out of the cafe.

"You are better than that." he said as he pulled me along. I knew that I wasn't in Seth's circle, but I never expected him to cheat on me. We ended up in a park and I saw sitting on a bench. Cesaro had called someone and I felt numb... not because it was cold, but because the world suddenly felt a lot colder.

"You don't have to sit with me. I know that you have your interview." I said as the towncar pulled up for him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Come with me." he said and I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to, but thank you." I said and he looked conflicted. Cesaro was such a caring guy and I would never understand why Sarah dumped him. He hugged me and told me to text him before he got reluctantly got into the car.

I emailed Renee her schedule for the night and told her that I wasn't feeling well so I wouldn't be at RAW tonight. I was glad that we had separate rooms this trip because that meant that I would be able to avoid Seth for a little longer. I wondered how long it had been going on, how many times he had slept with her, or if he even really cared about me. I sat there as the day went by and finally took the subway back to the hotel room. I made a stop on the way to get some wine, because I knew that I would need it tonight. I had been looking forward to this internship, but now the next 7 months seemed like a personal hell.

I ran a bath, and slipped into the water. I wasn't sure what to do or why I felt dirty after knowing that Seth was cheating on me. I normally wouldn't jump to conclusions, but after seeing them kiss it a pretty good guess as to what is going on. I was going to sit in this bath tub and sip on wine for the night while I wallowed in self pity...and I was happy with that.

Dean POV

I was done with my part of the show and just wanted to get back to the hotel. Renee was annoying me, Seth wouldn't shut up about how worried he was about Percy not feeling well, and I had taken a hard bump.

"Are you heading back now?" Seth asked me and I nodded as I slung my backpack onto my back.

"Can you check on Percy? I am not coming back after the show. I'm going out with Kofi." he said and I sighed.

"And try to be nice." he said and I rolled my eyes before leaving. I passed Kofi as I was leaving and stopped.

"Try not to let Seth do something stupid tonight." I said and he looked at me strange before nodded. I got the idea that he didn't actually know what I was talking about, but agreed to support Seth's story. I really hoped that Seth wasn't dumb enough to cheat on Percy.

I got the hotel, threw my stuff down, and knocked on Percy's room. Renee had told me that she hadn't come tonight because she wasn't feeling well. I waited and nothing happened, so I knocked again. The door cracked open a second later and I saw Percy peeking out at me. She seemed drunk and looked like she had been crying.

"What?" she asked in a flat tone.

"I was asked to check on you by Seth." I said and she scoffed at that.

"I'm fine and tell him to fuck himself." she said and started to close the door, but I stopped her.

"Dean, I have already had a very shitty day and I am in no mood to deal with your shit." she snapped at me. She was in short Pjs and her hair was in a messy bun. I noticed that her cheeks were red and eyes were red as well. I knew that something bad had happened since there was an empty bottle of wine.

"I'm just here to check on you." I told her as she collapsed on the bed.

"You don't give a shit about me or anyone else." she mumbled as I saw more tears squeeze out of the corners of her eyes. I sat beside her and wiped away her tears as she sobbed softly. I rubbed her back as she cried herself to sleep. I didn't know what had happened, but I couldn't leave her alone. I waited until she had been asleep, scribbled her a note, turned out the lights, and headed to the door. I got to it when there was a soft knock. I peaked out and it was Cesaro. I knew that he was the last person I had to worry about spreading shit, so I opened the door. He looked surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me as I softly closed the door behind me.

"I was checking on Percy, for Seth, because she was sick." I said and his lips pursed together. He looked annoyed and I felt like I was right about something going on. I hadn't asked Percy why she was upset, but I knew that it must really be something.

"He doesn't give a shit about her." Cesaro mumbled and I sighed.

"Is he cheating on her?" I flat out asked him and he looked at me surprised.

"She told you that?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I found her drunk and upset. I helped her to bed, and made sure that she fell asleep. I didn't ask what was wrong because she was so upset." I told him and he nodded.

"Is he?" I asked him again after a few seconds and he sighed.

"I don't know. He was with Cathy today in the cafe where we were getting coffee and they looked... cozy." he said and I nodded as my fist clinched at my sides.

"I will check on her tomorrow." he said and I nodded as we went our separate ways. I was almost to my room when I saw Kofi and Xavier step off the elevator... Seth was lying to everyone. I wanted to know why.

* * *

 **AN: Is Seth really cheating?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Emmettluver2010 , FantaseyImager, Guest and Yankees01 for the reviewing!**

* * *

I was glad that I didn't have to face Seth after finding out he was cheating. I mean he hadn't admitted it, but it looked pretty obvious from seeing him and her in that coffee shop. Cesaro had checked on me the next day and I told him I was alright, but I knew that even he knew I wasn't really alright. I made it through the next show and left immediately for the airport. Renee was going to Tampa to see Nikki and Brie, so I had days to myself in Vegas. I hadn't even told Seth that I was leaving... I just left. I didn't feel that I owed him anything anymore.

I walked into my apartment and fell onto my bed. I was happy to be in my current home. I looked over to see a picture of Seth and I on my nightstand. I don't know what came over me, but I picked up the picture and threw it as hard as I could at the wall by the front door. I sighed and knew that I would pick it up later, but it felt good to do that. I was staring at the ceiling when I someone knocked on my door. I was tempted to tell them to go away, but instead I dragged myself off the bed and to the door.

I stepped over the picture and opened the door to find Dean standing on the other side. I was seriously not in the mood to see him. I knew I owed him a thank you, but it wasn't about to happen right now.

"Renee is in Tampa." I said and he chuckled.

"No shit. I came to see you." he said and held up a case of Yeungling and some popcorn. I raised an eye brow as he pushed past me. I sighed and shook my head. He barely listened to Renee... he wasn't going to listen to me.

"Yes, Dean, please come in." I said as I shut the door behind him. He looked at the picture and shrugged as he walked over to the kitchen area of my studio.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I asked him and he leaned against the counter. I hadn't decided if I was thankful for having someone around, or just flat annoyed that he was the someone who was around. He was so hot and cold.

"I'm bored." he said and I sighed as I started to pick up the glass pieces from the picture. I swear he always needed a babysitter... I would have quit already if I was his PA.

"Fuck!" I hissed as a piece sliced through my finger. I shook it as I felt the blood flow down my finger. I stood up and Dean pulled me over to the sink. He turned it on and stuck my hand under the water. I watched as he then walked over and picked up the rest. He threw it away and held up the picture.

"Bastard." I mumbled and he chuckled as he let it fall into the trash can. He nodded in agreement and I knew that he wasn't going to start defending Seth anytime soon... he could stand him, not like him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I finally asked him as he started to dry my hand. He put a band aid on it without saying anything.

"Dean." I said again and he looked at me.

"Why are you being nice?" I asked him again and he handed me a beer. I shook my head and gave up. I sat down on the couch and he followed.

We settled on The Departed because it was already playing on one of the channels. I was sitting there and suddenly became aware of Dean's actual presence. He moved and I got a whiff of his cologne. He smelled really good. I glanced over and he was in workout shorts, a wife beater, his black hat was on backwards, and had left his tennis shoes at the door. Dean wasn't a big guy, but he was a tall guy. He looked almost cramped on my little sofa and he had his foot hanging over the other side of the coffee table. He was imposing, and could come off as an asshole. I shifted a little and he glanced down at me. I quickly looked back at the TV, but he watched me for a second longer.

"You hungry?" he asked me and I looked at him quizically.

"I'm ordering Chinese." he said and stood up. The couch seemed much bigger without him on it. I quickly stood up to stop him.

"No, you don't have to... it's ok. I know you don't really care for Chinese." I said and put my hand over his. He looked at our hands and then me. I realized I was almost holding his hand and moved it. He looked at me and I started to walk past him, but he pulled me to him. I started to protest, but I didn't have time as his lips crashed onto mine. I was shocked and put my hands on his shoulder. I tried to push away, but he held me closer. I had no idea what was going on. My mind was screaming at me to get away, but my body just wanted to be next to his. My mind finally won out as I shoved him off and into the counter. He was looking at me with dark eyes and I didn't know what to do or think.

"I think you should leave." I finally whispered. He ran a hand over his face, but didn't move.

"Dean!" I snapped and he pursed his lips together.

"You are Renee's..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Boy toy... I'm not stupid. I did love her, but not anymore. I fell out of love with her and I am ready to move on. I see you almost daily and... well, you knew that I hated Chinese. Renee doesn't even know that shit." he said and I realized just how frustrated he was with her and in that relationship. I forced myself to nod and show him that I was listening.

"I still have no idea what I'm doing with Seth... and you are with Renee. No matter what else this can't happen." I said and he almost looked disappointed.

"I will make it happen. I get what I want." he said and started for the door. He picked up his shoes and put his hand on the door. I wasn't sure if I should stop him or remain silent.

"Just don't let Seth use you." he said and walked out of my apartment. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I was already confused and upset over the past few days. I had no idea if Dean was using me as well, or if he meant what he said. I almost just wanted to go back to being invisible and doing my job.

* * *

 **AN: What will she do?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Emmettluver2010 , FantaseyImager, Guest and Yankees01 for the reviews!**

* * *

I looked at the text and back out over the canyon. I had come out here to think. I knew that I was about to have conversations I didn't want to have, be around people that I had come to detest, and actually questioning why I was still doing this internship. I was surprised that I had accepted it at... it was supposed to be fun. I was supposed to see the world while getting new experiences... heart break was never supposed to be one of those experiences. I knew that I wasn't on the same level as Seth... and I guess that I was dumb enough to think that I could ever keep him happy.

I sighed and looked back at me phone.

 _I'm back in town early. Come over tonight. ~ Renee_

I knew that it might be good to get out of my small apartment, but I knew that Dean would be at their place. I still had no idea how to deal with him. I wasn't sure if he was just fucking with me, if he really just wanted to fuck with me, or if I was just wrong place and wrong time.

 _Sure._ I replied and looked back over the canyon. I came here to think, but usually just over analyzed everything. I wasn't sure if it was just me or if everyone did that.

I pulled myself together and got to Renee's around 6pm. She texted me to have a swim suit and I picked up a bottle of vodka. She said that we were grilling. I really didn't care, because I knew that I just needed to get away from my mind in those four walls.

I pulled up to the house, punched in the code, and drove through the gate. I saw her and Dean's car, but there was another car. I just hoped that whoever it was wouldn't turn out to be a dick. I grabbed my stuff and walked up to the door. I turned the door knob and walked inside. I had been yelled at too many times to just come inside. I looked up and saw Seth talking to Renee. He had his hair pulled up in a bun on the back of his head, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and had on swim trunks. I wanted to turn and run, but Dean came out of the kitchen and spotted me. He pulled me with him to the kitchen and took the bottle from me before I threw it.

"Why is he here?" I hissed in a whisper.

"He wanted to see you and she doesn't know." he said and quickly unscrewed the bottle. I chugged a good shot of vodka before Dean pulled it away from me. He made me a drink while I stood there and stewed about what to do.

"He hasn't seen me yet." I said and turned to see them walking into the kitchen. Dean shoved the drink in my hand and I was grateful for that.

"Hey, babe, I didn't hear you come in." Renee said and hugged me.

"I brought vodka and Dean helped me make a drink. I didn't want to interrupt anything." I said as Seth made his way to me. I put the drink up as soon as he got close enough. I didn't want to kiss him. I still didn't know how I was able to stand this close to him... I guess for some weird reason I knew that Dean was near by and might save me. I gave a small smile as he motioned for me to follow him outside. We walked out and he was talking about something when I realized that he was by the pool. I put my drink down on the nearest table and shoved an unsuspecting Seth into the pool. Dean and Renee were near by and saw the whole thing. Dean was rolling with laughed and Renee looked shocked. I really don't know where that came from, but it felt kind of good. He came up laughing.

"Nice, Percy... I will get you back." he said and I nodded. I didn't care if he did or not. I sat down with my drink as Dean got into the pool with Seth. Renee was laying on the lounger next to me.

"Let's play truth or dare." Renee said after a little while.

"Fine, but in the pool." Dean said and I raised an eye brow when he looked at me. He smirked and I downed the rest of my drink. Renee jumped into the pool and I walked over to the steps. Seth swam over to help me and I took his hand so there wouldn't be any problems right now. I would handle the issues between us when it's just us. I floated on a noodle as Renee went first.

We were all asking random questions when Renee asked me truth or dare. I felt risky and slightly drunk.

"Dare." I replied and she looked surprised, but then smirked.

"Where was the first place you and Seth fucked?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Dean and his changing room." I said and Seth turned a little red, while Dean looked shocked.

"Nasty." he mumbled.

"Seriously? We do it in those all the time." Renee said and I chuckled as Dean shrugged. He was never one to look embarrassed.

"Seth, Truth or Dare?" Dean asked Seth once it was his turn.

"Truth." Seth said and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't one for dares that made him uncomfortable.

"Did you go with Cathy this weekend?" Dean asked him and Seth squirmed. I glanced at Dean and he was neutral. I knew that he was trying to help me, but I didn't quite appreciate it like this. Seth looked at me and I raised an eye brow.

"I did, but it was just for an interview." he was quick to say and I nodded.

"And you couldn't have done the interview while you both were on the road?" I asked him and he sighed.

"We need drinks." Renee said and tried to change the subject, but I was locked onto Seth. He looked uncomfortable and I was happy about that.

"Look, if you want to fuck someone else just tell me." I said and Renee stopped beside me. I knew that she realized how serious this had just gotten.

"I didn't want to..." he said and I scoffed. He took a step closer and I backed away.

"So, instead, you both just share a common love of coffee?" I asked him and his eyes got wide. He got ready to say something, but I held up my hand.

"Please, don't... I saw you kiss. I don't care anymore if you fucked, but I do care that you weren't honest." I said and walked out of the pool. I left him standing there.

"Percy, I made a mistake. I only did it once." he shouted after me and I shook my head. He really was a fucking mistake.

"It's been fun." I said and walked into the house. Renee was right behind me. She tried to grab my arm, but I kept walking.

"You can't drive, Percy. Just stay... I will send him home." she said and I knew that she was right. No one should drink and drive, but that wasn't going to stop me now. I turned to look at her and she upset.

"I will be fine." I said and walked out the front door. I got almost to my car when someone darted in front of me. I was now looking at the chest of Dean.

"I can't stay here, please move." I said without looking up. I felt the tears in my eyes. I didn't want to be here any longer. I wanted to just run away. He plucked the keys out of my hand and I growled in frustration. I walked around him and Seth was there. He grabbed my arm and I couldn't take it anymore. My fist connected with his face and he went down. I heard a crack and felt my hand get a few inches bigger, but I didn't care. My pride felt a lot better. I stepped over him and started down the driveway. I wasn't going to stay here anymore.

I made it to the gate and kept walking. I was all fine to walk the few miles back home or until I saw a taxi. I couldn't help it as I felt the tears start to slide down my cheeks a lot of me felt better, but the part that felt worse won out.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Emmettluver2010 , Guest and Yankees01 for the reviews and PMs.**

 **This is an adult chapter with violent/ sexual situations. Skip if this will make you uncomfortable.**

* * *

I sighed as I watched Percy walk out of the gates, so much of me wanted to run after her. Renee was glaring at Seth. He was holding his face from where she punched him.

"You cheated on her?" Renee screeched at him and I couldn't wait to hear this answer just so that I could hit him.

"Once, and it was a huge accident. I thought that I wanted Cathy..." he was saying when Renee slapped him mid-sentence. I was actually proud of her for worrying about Percy and not being a selfish bitch at the moment.

"You are a fuck up." I said and shook my head.

"I need to go find her." Seth said and went towards the house.

"Stay away from her. You have already fucked her over enough." I warned and he scoffed at me as he disappeared inside.

"You ok?" I asked Renee as she shook her hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure worried about Percy." she said and I nodded.

"Me too." I admitted.

"Let's go get her and take her home." she said and I nodded. I knew that right now Percy needed a friend. I grabbed my keys and wallet as we headed for our SUV. I knew that we had to beat Seth to finding her. He would only make it worse. He had already left as we pulled out of the driveway. I wasn't sure how far she could have gotten at this point.

Seth POV

I left their house and went looking for Percy. I spotted her cutting down a side road and pulled up next to her.

"Get in the car, Percy." I said as I pulled up beside her.

"No, get the fuck away from me." she said and I saw her craddling her hand. She had hit me pretty hard and it was swollen.

"Get in, you need to see someone about your hand." I told her and she kept on walking.

"Stop being childish and get in the fucking car." I demanded of her and she glared at me. I could see the tears on her face, she was clearly upset, and hate filled her eyes. I knew that I had fucked up but I didn't expect her to take it this harshly. I parked ahead of her and got out. I walked up to her and pulled her to the car. She fought me, but I was stronger.

I got back into the car and she was even more pissed off.

"Stop being childish... I need to get you help." I said and she shook her head.

"I'm allowed to be whatever the fuck I want to be after what you did." she said and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't know that it would hurt you this much." I admitted and she looked at me like I had three eyes or something.

"What? How the fuck did you think I would react?" she asked me as we pulled up to her building.

"You know what... don't answer that. You obviously didn't care enough in this relationship so I hope that she or someone else makes you happy. I obviously didn't." I said and she got out of the car. I parked quickly and followed her inside. I made it up the stairs before the elevator took her to her floor. I was waiting outside her door when she stepped off.

"Please, Percy, I fucked up. I know that. I shouldn't have cheated, and I should have put more into this relationship. I am sorry, but I am not ready for this to be over with. I'm Seth Rollins... you aren't just going to walk away from me." I told her and she scoffed at me. She opened her apartment door and I walked in before she could shove me off.

"Seth, leave." she said and I smirked down at her. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She struggled to get away, but I held her closer. I knew that I could convince her to give me another chance.

I pulled her to the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. She tried to scramble off, but I held her down as I crawled on top of her.

"Seth, please, just leave. Don't do something that will hurt both of us." she begged as I kissed down her neck. She was trying to push me off, but her hurt hand wasn't doing any good. She was no where near as strong as I was, so I continued to kissed down to the valley between her breast.

Percy POV

I was terrified of Seth. He wasn't listening, he wasn't taking no, and he was being pushy. I just wanted him to leave. I shoved on his shoulder, even through the pain in my hand, but he wasn't listening.

"Seth, please... stop." I begged as he pulled my swimsuit off. I was trying to cover myself, but he grabbed both my hands in his. He pulled them over my head and began to suck on my nipples. My body was reacting to him and it only egged him on. I was trying to get free, but he was only doing what he wanted.

I felt him yank on the shorts and I knew that he was really going to try and have sex with me.

"Seth no!" I screamed and he smirked up at me.

"You know you like it rough." he whispered before he bit down on the side of my neck. I yelped at the pain and he yanked my shorts off along with my swimsuit bottoms. I was now fully naked with nothing to stop him. I felt sick as his fingers probed my opening.

"You are going to enjoy this." he whispered as he jerked my legs apart. He placed himself at my opening and took each of my hands into his own.

"Look at me, Percy." he said and I wouldn't. I kept my eyes closed and turned my head away from him. He squeezed my hurt hand and I arched my back to get away from him. He chuckled and kept squeezing until I looked at him.

"Thank you... you know that I am sorry for what I did. I knew you would take me back." he whispered and kissed me as he pushed inside of me. I was dry and it hurt as he forced himself into a place he didn't belong.

He continued to nibble and kiss on my neck as he thrusted. I used to enjoy sex with him, but now it was just dirty. I could tell that I never meant anything to him. He finally finished and gathered me into his arms.

"We will get your hand looked at tomorrow." he whispered as he pulled me to him. I managed to nod as tears fell silently down my cheeks. I knew that out of all the experience in life... this wasn't the one I wanted.

Dean POV

I dropped Renee off after looking all over for Percy. She wasn't answering her phone and we hadn't found her walking home. I was going to try her apartment. Renee wasn't feeling well so I dropped her off and headed to Percy's.

I saw Seth's rental and prayed that she was alright as I raced up the stairs to her floor. I knocked on her door and waited.

"Percy! Open up, please." I said after a few bangs. I got ready to bang again, but the door cracked.

"Percy?" I asked and she peered out the door. She looked disheveled and awful.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded. She was in one of Seth's t-shirts and I saw a mark on her neck. I felt anger start to rise.

"I'm fine. Thank you, but I will see you all at the airport in two days." she said with zero emotions in her voice. I could tell that something was very wrong.

"Did Seth hurt you?" I asked her as the door came flying open and a shirtless Seth was standing there.

"She's fine. We talked about everything and made up." he said as he pulled her to him. I swear I saw her cringe, but she attempted a small smile. I wasn't convinced of anything.

"Fine." I finally said as I looked from him to her. I wished that I could talk to her by herself. I walked away from the apartment with the feeling that something was very wrong, but I couldn't prove it. I just prayed he didn't hurt her or I would fuck his world up.

* * *

 **AN: Will Dean ever find out?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Emmettluver2010, Ctinaisfashion , Guest and Yankees01 for reviewing and reading this story.**

* * *

I woke up in a lot of pain and a cold sweat. I felt Seth holding onto me and I wanted to be away from him immediately. I quietly slipped away and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door, turned on the light, and stared into the mirror... I didn't even recognize myself anymore. I didn't know who I was right now. I saw the bite marks on my neck and then my eyes shifted to my hand that was laying on the counter. I wrinkled my nose at the sight of it... it was definitely broken. I sighed and sat on the closed toilet. I wanted to scream, cry, and just give up. I had so many ideas how this would go, but this wasn't in any of my thoughts. I put my head in my hands as a memory came back to me... a good one.

 _I was working on Renee's schedule while she was doing some commentary as I sat in catering. I was still getting the hang of everything and everyone. I had been having a hard time with travel because you were never anywhere very long. The superstars were always busy doing something... I don't know how they did it._

 _"Percy?" a voice called out and I looked up to see Seth standing on the other side of the table. He smiled at me and offered me a bottle of water. We had gone out on a date a few nights ago and even though he came off as a dick he turned out to be pretty nice._

 _"Seth, thank you." I said and he smiled back. I motioned for him to sit and he gladly joined me._

 _"I had a lot of fun the other night." he said and I realized that he actually wanted to have a conversation. I quickly saved my work and closed the laptop to give him my attention._

 _"Me too, thank you again. I enjoyed the Mexican place to chose." I told him and he blushed at the compliment. He had taken me to an open air Mexican cantina. We stood at table drinking tequila shots, eating street tacos, and dancing to the band. I hadn't expected him to take me some place like he had. I had heard the rumors about him being a prick, an asshole, and a player... he didn't seem like any of those to me._

 _"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do it again... and ya know make it a thing?" he asked me as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I didn't quiet get it at first, but then he put his hand over mine and it clicked. He wanted to actually date me._

 _"Oh, um... yeah, Seth, I would like that." I said and his nervous look turned into a broad smile. I was sitting here with him when I realized that I was now dating Seth Rollins. He was only my second boyfriend, and he was amazing so far. He ran off when it was time for him to do his part._

 _I opened the schedule back up and continued working on it. I would stop every so often to find myself smiling like an idiot. I guess I was really happy that Seth wanted me around._

A pain shot through my arm and it brought me out of my memories. Seth was so nice and caring at first. I was happy to be his at first. He treated me with respect, he showered me with gifts, the sex was amazing, and now... he didn't actually care about me. I always had the feeling that I was out of his league, but I thought that when it was over; it would just be over.

I looked down at my hand was turning all kinds of colors and the pain had definitely intensified. I needed to get it looked at and my car was still at Renee and Dean's. I knew that I had to tell Seth I needed help. I walked out and sat on the bed with him.

"Seth?" I said and he groaned, but didn't wake up.

"Seth, please wake up." I begged him and he sat up when he heard my tone.

"What is it, Percy?" he asked me with slight panic in his voice.

"My hand really hurts." I said and he looked over at me. He picked my hand up and looked at it.

"I'm sorry, baby... let's go to the hospital." he said. I nodded and he helped me get ready. I was surprised at how nice was being. He seemed like he cared, but I knew that I wouldn't let myself fall for that.

We went to the emergency room and they took me back right away. We told them that we got drunk on the strip and I fell going up to the apartment. They didn't question it and we found out that my hand was defiantly broken. I was given pain killers, I got a cast, and we left somewhere around 8 am. I just wanted to go home and Seth to leave. I didn't want to be around him at all.

"Thank you for taking me." I told Seth as we got back to the apartment. He nodded as we went back to my apartment. The tension was so thick and I knew that it was about to be addressed. I just hoped that it went better than last night.

"Percy, I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have cheated. I know that it was mistake to cheat on you. I am sorry if I hurt you both emotionally and for last night. I can't stand the thought of loosing you." he said as I looked out the window. I was over looking the buildings below as the sun spread over them. I didn't say anything and heard him move closer. I finally looked over my shoulder and saw he had tears running down his face.

"I fucked up." he whispered and I turned towards him.

"Seth, I don't like who you are anymore." I admitted and he sighed.

"I never meant to turn something so great, but now it's just something I fucked up. I want to continue in this relationship, but I don't deserve you." he said and I sighed. He was saying everything correctly.

"Seth, you scare me... and I want some time apart. I am willing to be civil, but I need us to not be us for right now." I admitted and he looked at me with sad eyes. I could not give in.

"You scared me and hurt me last night. I don't like that part of you and I can't be with you after that." I admitted and he looked like he was about to loose it.

"I never meant to hurt you. I realized that I could loose you and I had to keep you. I should not have done that. I panicked." he admitted. I was now getting angry at him and his excused.

"Raping someone is never a way to keep someone." I snapped.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he cried again and I was over it. I just wanted him out of my sight. I didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. I just wanted him gone. I wanted to be alone, to burn my sheets, and to figure out what the hell was going on with myself.

"Seth, please, just leave... now." I said with as much force as I had left in me. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, Percy, I can't leave us like this." he said and I shook my head.

"There is no us, Seth! Just leave!" I screamed and he came towards me. I put my hands up in defense as someone knocked on the door. I scrambled over the bed and got to the door before him. I opened it to find Renee and Dean.

"Hey, Percy, are you alright?" Renee asked me as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I will be. Seth was just leaving." I said and looked at him. He nodded and left without another word. They both watched him leave and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" Renee asked me as I felt Dean's hard gaze on me.

"I will be. Seth was just trying to make a case for keeping our relationship going, but I just want him gone." I told them and they both nodded.

"We will help you stay away from him. You have friends." Renee said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said and shifted my gaze to Dean. I saw him looking at my neck and was sure that he had seen the mark from last night.

"I think you should stay with us until we get back on the road in case he doesn't leave the city today." Dean said and Renee automatically agreed with him. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to stay here. I sighed and finally agreed.

Renee helped me pack up everything I would need until we got back from the next segment on the road. We were heading to Europe and I should have been excited, but I wasn't sure how I felt yet. We finally left for their house and I road with Renee in my car. We were just going to take it back to their place. Renee was worried that Seth would harass me. I was grateful for friends.

* * *

 **AN: Is Seth just going to give up?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Emmettluver2010, Guest and Yankees01 for reviewing!**

* * *

We got to their house and Renee was going to meet her sister for dinner. Dean wasn't going since some of Renee's family didn't quite like him. She hugged me and left. Dean had put my bags in the room I was saying in. I was on the other side of their house from the their bedroom. I was actually just to have a place to stay that Seth couldn't easily get to me. I really wanted a bath and took one once Renee left to meet her family. Dean had disappeared somewhere else. I enjoyed feeling the water as I slipped into the bathtub. I had my cast outside of the bathtub and enjoyed the feeling of the water. I had my spotify playlist on and it was playing oldies.

"Percy?" a voice said and brought me out of my zone. I glanced up to see Dean peaking in the bathroom. I slipped a little further into the murky water as I acknowledge his presence.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You have been here for awhile and I wanted to make sure you were alright." he said and I appreciated the concern. I scooted up a little bit and his eyes got large. I realized that the mark was hiding when I was underneath the water. He turned and walked away without another word. I sighed and finished my bath. I put on some comfortable shorts and a tank top. I walked out to find Dean when a hand shot out to grab my arm. I freaked out.

"Please don't hurt me." I cried as I pulled away. I was now facing a very upset and confused Dean. I was breathing heavy and trying to control my breathing. I felt my hear pounding in my chest and I was sure that Dean could see it.

"I need air." I mumbled and went running to the backdoor. I got it open and tripped as I got outside. I fell to my knees and felt the stones of the patio grind into my skin. I felt the pain shoot up my broken arm and my other palm shred under the abrupt stop. I didn't know what else to do, so I started to sob. I put my forehead against the warm stones and cried. I felt all the emotions of the last few days flow out of my body. I felt two strong arms pick me up and pull me off the ground. I didn't have the energy to fight him. He pulled me to a lounger and sat down with me in his lap. He pulled me to him and I cried into his shoulder. He whispered it would be ok, and soothed my back. I just couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Dean POV

I held Percy as she cried. She didn't deserve any of this. Seth had really hurt her, and I wanted him to pay. He had broken her and it was not a pretty sight. I couldn't believe that he could stoop that low.

She finally stopped crying, but I didn't move. I wanted her to be comfortable. I looked down to see her looking up at me.

"Thank you." she whispered and I moved some hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I whispered and she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"You smell good." she mumbled and I chuckled as she opened her eyes. She looked at me and sat up. I couldn't help myself as I ran my finger tips over the mark on her neck. She tried to move away, but I held her in place.

"It's ugly." she said and I don't know why, but I placed a gentle kiss on it. She stilled and let out a soft moan when my lips made contact.

"Nothing about you is ugly." I admitted as I looked back at her. She was biting her lower lip. I ran my finger over her lips and she blinked.

"Careful, you might bite it off... then there will be nothing to kiss." I whispered and she smirked. I slid my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her lips to mine. She went rigid for a second before leaning back against me. I let me tongue slide across her lower lip. She granted me access as her hand wrapped around the strap of my wife beater. I felt her cast rub against my chin as her fingers ghosted against it. I pulled closer when a loud sound rang out causing us to pull apart. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and she quickly got up. I answered it as she went to the far end of the pool. I didn't hear a word that Renee had said as I watched her.

Percy POV

I sat down at the other end of the pool. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Dean and I had kissed again. He was Renee's and I had just broken up with Seth. I didn't know what to do or say. I heard him get off the phone and listened as he moved closer to me.

"Percy?" he asked me and I took a deep breath. I didn't want to turn around. I wasn't sure what to do.

"You felt it, didn't you?" he asked me and I sighed. I didn't know what to say... of course I felt it. I had felt it every time we kissed.

"Dean, we can't." I finally admitted and I felt his hands on my arms.

"Percy..." he was saying.

"No." I said and he tried to turn me around, but I wouldn't let him.

"You felt it... it's nothing like what you had with Seth or I have with Renee. I can't deny it... you can't either." he said and I shook my head.

"Just admit it, Percy..." he was saying and I got annoyed. He wasn't going to drop it.

"Stop Dean." I said and he let out an annoyed sighed.

"Just fucking admit it, Percy. You feel a spark that we can't control..." he was saying when I spun around and cut him off.

"I fucking feel it, Dean! I really do, but I cannot do this! You know exactly why this can't happen. It's not just because of what just happened, but because of what will happen. I am Renee's PA. I am only here for school. I am a student and you are a wrestler with a bad attitude who can't take no for a fucking answer. This is just our lonely minds fucking with us... this will not work." I snapped and he looked surprised that I had said that.

I turned to walk away, but he pulled me in for another kiss. I couldn't believe that it was happening, and some how this kiss was much better than the kiss a few minutes ago. I couldn't help myself as my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled my hips against his and I moaned at the delicious friction.

I don't know what snapped me back into reality, but when I realized what was happening I shoved him off. I took at him as we both gasped for air. My lungs were burning for air and he was staring me down. I knew this was wrong.

"We can't do that again." I managed to finally say and he scoffed.

"Do what? Something that was amazing and that made us feel incredible? he asked me and I shook my head. I started to leave and he tried to grab me again, but I managed to evade him.

"No, Dean, this can't happen... please just stop." I said and walked inside. I went to my room, locked the door, and cried onto the bed. I was now more confused than ever. I finally had real feelings, stronger feelings than I ever had for Seth, and I was forced to ignore them.

* * *

 **AN: Are they meant to be together?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Emmettluver2010, WorldnWords, Moxley Gal 1, Guest and Yankees01 for the reviews.**

 **Sorry for the short filler chapter.**

* * *

I sighed as I hit the save button on the schedule I had just done for Renee. I was happy to be done with it since the next two weeks were busy. We were going to Europe and I should be excited, but I was also tired. I had managed to evade Dean for a week since we kissed, and Seth had been walking around destroying everything in his sight. They were getting tired of his attitude, but no one would say anything because it was translating great into the storyline.

"Hey." a voice said and I looked up to see Cesaro. I smiled at him as he sat down. He looked sweaty from his match.

"You win?" I asked him and he smiled meaning that he had in fact won.

"Congrats." I said and he nodded.

"You ready to go to Europe?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Yes, but I'm already tired." I said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like you could go for some coffee tonight." he said and I shrugged.

"I will find you after the show." he said and I smiled at him. I was happy to get coffee and not have to chance dealing with Dean. He wasn't exactly being nice either. I finished everything, picked up my stuff, and headed to the locker room to find Renee. I was almost there when someone pulled me down a deserted corridor.

"What the fuck?" I asked when I finally realized it was Seth. He had cut some of his hair off, he was sweaty from a match, and looked slightly crazy.

"You and Cesaro now?" he asked me and I laughed in his face.

"No, he has been my friend since I started this internship from hell, and it's not your business regardless." I told him and he ran his hands through his hair.

"I miss you." he whispered and I shook my head.

"Seth, I just can't... not after what happened." I told him and he looked at me. I saw tears in his eyes and knew that somewhere inside of him he was being sincere.

"Maybe one day I will show you that I still care." he said and I sighed. I just wanted away from him.

"Maybe one day." I said and quickly left. I looked back to see him leaning against the wall and I almost felt bad... almost. I got to the locker room, gave Renee her things, and hung out with her and Alicia. I was happy to be with other females. I also noticed that Renee hadn't been herself tonight.

"What are you going to do tonight? We fly out tomorrow morning." I said to her and she shrugged.

"Not going out with Dean?" I asked her as Alicia got up and left the locker room. She looked around and sighed.

"I don't think I can do it with him anymore." she said and I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't of expected that from her.

"Really? I'm sorry... you all looked happy." I said and I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"He seems so distant lately." she said and I nodded. I wanted so badly to tell her that I had a feeling why, but I couldn't.

"Maybe the romantic sights in Europe will help things." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks, Percy. I'm really glad your my PA." she said and I smiled at her. I am all willing to admit that when I started this I thought she was a complete fake bitch, but now she's not so bad. I'm sure she wouldn't be glad if she knew that Dean and I had kissed.

"Persephone?" a voice called into the room and Cesaro poked his head into the room.

"Coming." I said and hugged Renee again before leaving with Cesaro.

Dean POV

We were on the flight to Europe and all I could think about was how badly I wanted away from Renee. I sighed as I listened the music. I looked over to see Renee sleeping and then across the aisle was Percy sleeping on Roman's shoulder. I couldn't deny that I wanted to be Roman at that moment. Renee had been pushing the relationship lately, but I just wasn't feeling anything anymore. I knew that Percy wasn't the only reason I didn't care for it anymore, but I would be lying if I said that she wasn't the main reason. I knew that we had a connection.

I dozed off for the rest of the flight and was happy when we landed in Germany. I was glad that we had a full day before we actually started touring. We were all bused to the hotel and checked into our rooms. Percy was a floor above us and Renee was already on my nerves.

"Percy and I are going to explore. You coming?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I will grab Roman." I said and she smiled at me.

"Cesaro is coming... I think he has a thing for Percy." she said and that peaked my interest.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know they are friends, but he's been around a lot since she broke it off with Seth." she said and I nodded without giving my real feelings away. I didn't want that fucker to get with her. I wanted her.

We met Percy, Cesaro, and Roman in the lobby. Percy looked great in jeans and her jacket. Renee was dressed up way beyond the rest of us, but I guess that's what she liked. We looked around the town and stopped in at at few cafes. I was just tired. I couldn't wait to go back and sleep.

"You alright?" Roman asked me and I nodded.

"Tired." I said and he nodded.

"I'm about to head back. You want to go with me?" he asked me. I nodded.

"We are going back. You all staying out?" We asked them. Renee, Percy, and Cesaro were heading to a local club. Cesaro was happy to go with them. He really must have a thing for Percy. We said our goodbyes and started back to the hotel.

"What is really going on?" Roman asked me and I shook my head.

"Is it Renee?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Or Percy?" he asked me and I shot him a look.

"It's not noticeable, but you need to figure out what's going on before you string Renee along." he said and I sighed as I shoved my hands deeper in my pockets.

"I know that!" I said and he chuckled. We kept talking until we got back to the hotel. He gave me plenty of support about the whole situation, which was great, but I actually had to be able to do it... that's the problem.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Guest and Yankees01 for taking the time to review!**

* * *

Europe had been great. I loved Germany, but now were the in the UK. Seth had left me alone and Cesaro had been hanging out more. I had also noticed that Renee and Dean were progressively more apart.

I was sitting in catering while the show was going on. I glanced at the screen when I heard Seth's music. I watched him for a second and sighed. I had times where I missed Seth. I missed having someone to do things with. Cesaro had been around a lot, but he was just a friend. I closed the laptop that I had been staring at and put it in my bag. I needed to do something else. I headed to the women's locker room to put my bag with Renee's things. I couldn't loose my work.

I walked in and was surprised at what I was seeing. Renee was kissing Cesaro. I was shocked because he didn't care for her, and now they were kissing. I gasped and they immediately broke apart.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything." I said and turned to leave.

"Percy, wait!" Renee said and I glanced back at them. Cesaro quickly left without looking at me and I looked at Renee.

"Can you please not tell Dean?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I won't tell him, but you need to tell him. He deserves the truth... especially if you don't want to be with him." I said and she sat on the bench beside her. I saw that she was really upset so I sat next to her.

"I used to want to be with him every second, and now... I don't know." she admitted and I rubbed her back.

"Maybe you two just need a break from each other." I said and she nodded.

"What about where I live?" she asked me and I knew that it did complicate things more since they lived together. Dean had the house before they got together so it really was his.

"Get a house, apartment, or whatever in whatever city you want to live in now. You have the option to do whatever you want now." I said as she wiped away some tears.

"I suppose. I just want to be happy." she said and I knew how she felt.

"I know the feeling. I just wanted to be happy too." I said and she hugged me.

"No matter what happens you need to talk to Dean. It's not fair to either of you." I said and she sighed.

"I know." she admitted.

I talked to her a little longer before she had to do an interview. I walked out to the corridor when someone nudged me. I looked over to see Cesaro.

"Just be happy." I said and he smirked.

"Thanks for not being mad." he said and I shrugged.

"It's not something for me to be mad at as long as I have my coffee date." I said and he chuckled.

He walked off and I started to wonder around aimlessly. I couldn't concentrate before and now I really can't concentrate. I turned a corner and bumped into someone. I was about to fall when two strong arms caught me. I looked up to see familiar brown eyes looking down at me.

"Seth... thank you." I said and he stood me up on my feet.

"Sorry about bumping into you. I was actually looking at you." he said and rubbed the back of his neck. He was nervous about something.

"You were?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I remember you always talking about wanting to go on the London Eye, so I got you tickets." he said and handed me an envelope. I was surprised because he had not only listened, but remembered.

"Wow, Seth... thank you." I said because I wasn't sure what to say.

"You can take your new boyfriend, Cesaro." he said and I chuckled. I thought it was funny and if he only knew.

"Not my boyfriend... I'm single." I admitted and he nodded. I had heard a rumor that he had gone on a date with Bayley.

"Oh." he said and I nodded.

"I really don't have anyone to go with... would you want to go with me." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"Really? You want to be near me?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Seth, we had some bad moments, but the majority of them were happy." I admitted and he nodded.

"They were." he admitted. I looked at the tickets and they were for tonight.

"Do you want to go with me?" I asked him and he gave a small smile.

"Sure, let me get my bag. I'm done for the night." he said and I nodded. He was in jeans, a nice button up shirt, and a jacket. We grabbed his bag, and my backpack. I told Renee that I was done and leaving. She was going out with Becky and Paige. I was happy that she wasn't by herself tonight.

"Thanks for the tickets." I said as we got into the pod. He had gotten a private pod so it was just us.

"You're welcome. I knew that you wouldn't buy them for yourself." he said and I chuckled.

"True." I admitted as I sat on the seats. The pod was starting to move. They had champagne and snacks.

"To what we used to have?" Seth asked me as he held up the bottle and I nodded.

"To what we used to have." I repeated and he opened it. He poured some and handed it to me. We were sitting together as we watched the city go past. The sights were amazing, we took pictures of the city, and stupid ones of us. I was actually having fun.

Dean POV

I was in the pub next to the hotel and I was tired. Renee had gone out the girls tonight, Percy was off doing something, and Roman had taken a phone call from his daughter. I was actually tired of drinking as I paid my tab.

I walked outside in the colder air and saw Percy walked in up the sidewalk holding onto Seth's arm. I saw them and couldn't figure out what's going on. She looked happy and so did he.

"Dean." Percy said and I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"I will catch up with you later." Seth said and gave her a small hug. I raised an eyebrow and she looked at me with confusion.

"So, you are just friends with the friends who raped you?" I asked her and she pursed her lips. I couldn't believe that she was with him.

"People aren't defined by one action, Dean. Just remember that." she said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry... I'm just upset at... I guess life." I said and shook my head.

"Sorry, but you aren't going to take it out on me." she said and I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please, just walk with me." I begged and she sighed.

"Why? You were just super rude to me." she said and I really didn't have an answer, but I wanted to be around her.

"I'm lonely... and I like hanging out with you." I admitted and she shook her head.

"Fine, Dean. Keep your lips to your self." she said and I chuckled as we started down the sidewalk.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Guest,** **Emmettluver2010** **and Yankees01 for reviewing.**

 **Emmettluver2010 - Percy is too nice for her own good. I added some insight to her thoughts in this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for 50 reviews on this story. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

I looked around as Dean and I sat on the fountain in Trafalgar Square. We had wandered around London and ended up here. We had stopped into a coffee shop that was open past midnight and gotten some warm drinks.

"So, why did you go out with Seth tonight?" Dean asked me and I knew that he had been dying to ask me that since he found us outside the hotel.

"I think everyone can change, Dean. I didn't have a horrible time with Seth. We didn't end on great notes, but he's not an overall bad guy. I won't date him again, but I'm not just going to write him off." I admitted and Dean nodded.

"You are too nice." he said and I chuckled.

"Probably to a fault." I said and he smiled at me.

"Why didn't you go back to the room and wait for Renee?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I can tell that she's not happy with me anymore. I don't want to bother her." he admitted and I was surprised that he was so open about it. He was able to tell that she wasn't happy.

"Talk to her about it." I said and he shrugged.

"I guess that I would rather ignore it than deal with it and face the consequences." he admitted and I nodded.

We talked a little longer before going back to the hotel. I hugged him before the elevator dropped me off on my floor. I walked back to my room and happily crashed. I just wanted my sleep.

Renee POV

I watched the sun rise in Hyde Park the next morning because I didn't want to go back to the hotel. I knew that I eventually had to because we had to leave for the next city. I didn't want to miss the bus and deal with Paul (Triple H) telling us all the be adults.

I got back and Dean was still sleeping. I showered, grabbed my things, and went to the only place I felt safe. I knocked on the door and Percy opened the door a second later. She looked like she was getting ready.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked me as she let me inside.

"Yeah, just tired." I lied and she nodded.

"I will finished getting ready and we can take the early bus." she said and I nodded. I was glad that the WWE understood that some of us got up early or didn't actually sleep.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked me and I did. I was glad to see Paige again. Alberto was with her and he actually behaved.

"Yeah, I miss Paige." I admitted and she nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked her and she got a small smile as she shrugged.

"I had fun wandering around London." she said and I nodded. I wished that I could be as free spirited as Percy.

Dean POV

I got to the next city and went to the hotel we were staying in. I walked in and found Renee sleeping on the bed. I quietly sat my stuff down and sat beside her. She looked up at me and I realized that I didn't love her as much as I used to.

"Hey." she said and I gave a weak smile.

"Do you think we could talk?" I found myself asking her before I realized what I was asking. She nodded and sat up. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say, but I wanted to say something. We needed a change.

"I feel the same way, Dean. I love you, but I'm not in love with you." she said and I sighed. I felt like a huge weight was gone.

"I feel that way." I finally admitted and she gave me a small smile.

"I will find another place to live when we get back the the states." she said and I nodded. I was actually glad that we were both on the same place in this relationship, and we both knew what was best.

"I will get another room." I said and she kissed my cheek before I picked up my stuff, went to the front desk, got another room, and went to my new room. I walked in and saw the single bed for just me. I had a small hint of sadness, but I felt much more alive now.

I was looking at my phone when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Roman standing there.

"Renee told me that you were in this room?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Is everything ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"We were both adults and realized that we shouldn't be in that relationship anymore." I said and he hugged me. I appreciated it, but I was actually pretty good at this moment. Seth met up with us in the hallway. I was actually glad for change. I saw Percy and Renee getting into the elevator as we were leaving my room. She had a weird look on her face and I needed to talk to her. We left to get to the arena and I was looking forward to seeing Percy.

Percy POV

I knocked on Renee's door and she answered it. She looked a lot happier than she had in a few weeks.

"You ok?" I asked her and she smiled as she grabbed her bag to go to the arena.

"Great, Dean and I were on the same page. I will need help finding a new place." she said with a lot of enthusiasm. i was glad that they had talked, and apparently ended things, but she was way too happy about this.

"Sure." I said and she smiled at me. I guess she was really unhappy in that relationship.

"I can't wait to see Cesaro!" she said as we walked to the elevator and I nodded. I looked up as the elevator door closed and was surprised to see Seth, Dean, and Roman all talking... today was just not right.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to Guest** **for the review.**

* * *

I smirked as Renee and Cesaro were dancing at the local spot we were hanging out in for the night. Renee had chosen to get an apartment in Tampa, and I had chosen to break my lease. I didn't want to stay in Vegas if the whole reason I was supposed to be there wasn't actually there anymore. The WWE actually helped me pay for it since my internship was though them. I had chosen to take an apartment they had for NXT, in Orlando. I was looking forward to the change and it meant that I had a little more freedom. I was only a few hours away from Renee for the rest of my internship.

"I'm glad that I moved to Florida. I like it here." Renee said as we sat on Clearwater Beach. I was there for the few days off since she had a signing and interview with a local sports station.

"I like it better." I said and she nodded. I knew that it also didn't hurt that Cesaro lived here. She wouldn't admit that they were dating, but they were.

"Ladies." a voice said and we looked up to see Cesaro and Sheamus. They were friends from before the WWE and their storyline gave them the excuse to hang out more.

Cesaro sat beside Renee and I motioned for Sheamus to sit beside me in the covered lounger. He sat down and smiled at me. I focused back on the book I was reading because I figured that Cesaro and Renee were already making out like horny teenagers.

"Ah am going to go over there and get a beer. Yeh want ta join meh?" Sheamus asked me and I shrugged.

"Why not." I said and put my book down. We had rented the loungers for the whole day so I wasn't worried about anyone taking them. Sheamus told Renee and we walked across the sand.

"What do yeh want?" he asked me.

"Whatever you are getting is fine." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"What if it's gross?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Then you will have two to drink." I said and he laughed at me. He ordered us each a Guinness and handed me my drink.

"Think you can take this?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I love Guinness. I fell in love with it when my parents took us to Ireland for an entire summer. I just wished the American version was stronger like it is over there." I said and he smiled at me.

"Ah knew ah liked yeh." he said and I felt myself blush as we took them back to the loungers. I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Sheamus and finding myself just listening to his accent.

Dean POV

I got to the arena with Roman and saw Percy talking to Sheamus. He was smiling at her and I didn't care for seeing that. She was single and I wanted her for myself. I threw my stuff down and headed back to where I had seen her. She was working on some paperwork and I sat across from her. She glanced up and put her pen down.

"Hi." she said and I looked her over. She had moved to Florida with Renee and already looked tanner.

"Tonight, 11pm." I said and pushed a piece of paper towards her. I got up and left before she could say anything else. I wanted to talk to her, and I knew that I had peaked her curiosity.

Percy POV

I stared at the piece of paper for the millionth time tonight. I was on the elevator going to the the 5th floor. I knew that I shouldn't be messing with Dean. I had left Renee, Cesaro, Nattie, and Sheamus to come see Dean. I was dumb. He was Renee's ex, Seth's friend, and probably just going to get me into trouble... but, there was something there. I don't know why, but I was drawn to him. My feet carried me to the room and I stood there. I knew that I should knock, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I finally raised my hand and knocked.

The door opened a second later to reveal Dean in work out shorts, and nothing else. He smirked when he saw me and opened the door a little wider. I quickly walked into the room.

"I didn't think you would actually come." he said as he walked up behind me. I felt his hands ghost down the sides of my arms.

"Well, here I am." I said as I turned around. I was surprised when his hands went to my face. I felt his lips press to mine, and I felt that familiar spark.

 _Fuck..._ I thought as my hands gently pushed against his chest. He finally released me and we stood there staring at each other. I couldn't deny there was something there, but I knew better... I just knew better.

"I just wanted to remind you what was there." he said and I shook my head.

"Bye, Dean." I said and started to walk past him, but he stopped me. He pulled me to him and I was looking into his blue eyes before his lips softly pressed against mine. He had never kissed me like this before as I felt my body press closer to him. My hands ran up over his muscles in his arms, over his shoulders, and wrapped around his neck.

I moaned as his hands roamed from my hips over my ass. He cupped my ass and lifted me. I don't know what was controlling me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us over to the bed and he carefully dropped me onto the bed. I hit it and pulled him down on top of me.

"You are beautiful." he whispered against the column of my neck. I moaned as his lips dragged over my throat and feelings came bubbling to the surface. I was fucked.

Dean POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled when I felt Percy still wrapped in my arms. She was beautiful as I moved some of her curls away from her face. She moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at me in confusion and then panic.

"Fuck!" she hissed.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to DisGeek26, Moxley Gal 1, FantaseyImager, Yankees01, Emmettluver2010 , and Guest for the review.**

* * *

"This should not have happened." she said to me as she sat up and I sighed. I was happy that it happened.

"Yes, it should have." I insisted and she sighed as she ran a hand through her tangled curls. She really did look beautiful. I couldn't help myself as I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. I wanted her to understand that I cared for her, that I wanted her in my life, and that she was going to be mine.

She moaned as we kissed and I slowly pushed her back to the bed making sure that she wasn't going to resist me. She let out a throaty moan as my hand wandered down her throat and to her breast. I gave a slight squeeze and she arched her back into me. The feeling of her nipples grazing against my chest sent electricity through my body as I felt myself get instantly hard.

I continued my journey down her body and over her curves. I finally found what I was looking for as I felt her liquid coat my fingers. I carefully plunged two fingers inside and she arched her back as we fought for dominance in the kiss.

"I need you." I whispered as I finally broke it and nipped down her jawline. She whined when my fingers left her and nodded.

"Fuck me, Dean." she whispered and that's all I needed. I positioned myself at her entrance and carefully pushed inside of her. She winced and I stopped.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"I'm sore from your big dick." she said and I chuckled as I started to find our pace. I went slower than I had the night before and wanted to savor the feeling we were giving each other.

"You feel amazing." I whispered as I kissed her softly. She looked at me and bit her bottom lip. I stopped and carefully ran my thumb over her bottom lip.

"I need something to kiss." I whispered as she leaned up to kiss me. I moaned as her back arched and I felt myself slip deeper into her.

"Fuck me with that big dick." she whispered and I got harder. She was begging me for it and I didn't want to disappoint. She was telling me what she wanted and I needed to give it to her.

I pulled her legs over my shoulder and sped up the pace. She arched her back, threw her head to the side, and let out a wonderful moan. I was mesmerized by the way her breast were bouncing, the sounds she was making, and the feeling of her around me.

"Dean, please." she begged me as I felt her walls tighten and I knew that she was close. I could not disappoint as I pushed us further into pleasure. I felt myself get closer, but I had to hold out until she hit her orgasm. I couldn't hold it much longer as I felt her tighten so much around me that it was harder to move. I couldn't hold it any longer and let out a loud growl. She pulled me to her as we both came down from our high.

I didn't want to say anything and ruin this moment. I could hear her heart racing and her breathing was erratic. She was softly running her fingers over my back and I wanted this to last. I groaned a second later when a phone started ringing.

"Fuck." she said and I moved to let her answer it.

Percy POV

I quickly found my phone on the floor and answered it. I internally groaned when I realized that it was Renee... I had just slept with her ex-boyfriend. She invited me to lunch and I agreed to meet her around 12:30 in the lobby. I glanced at the clock and it was just after 10am. I hung up and realized that Dean was probably looking at me. I was suddenly very aware that I was naked and didn't want to turn around. I heard him shift and just stood there because I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

I felt his chin rest on the top of my head and his hands lightly touch my hips.

"Please don't regret this." he whispered and I sighed. He must have known that I was doing just that.

"Dean..." I was saying and he turned me to face him. He was still naked and he looked so good.

"Percy, I wouldn't fight for this if I didn't feel something. I am not the kind of guy who usually gives a shit, but you have made me about you." he admitted and I nodded.

"You are Renee's ex... and I am her PA. You are Seth's friend... and I'm his ex. I don't know..." I said and he nodded.

"We can figure that out, but please don't just walk away from this." he said and I looked up at him. He was surprisingly sincere.

"I don't regret this, but can I have some time to figure this out?" I asked him and he gently kissed me.

"Yes." he granted and I nodded.

"I need to go get ready." I said and he nodded. I quickly got dressed and opened the door to see Seth standing there getting ready to knock. He was the last person I wanted to see or know that Dean and I had just fucked.

 _Fuck!_ I thought as he looked from Dean to me.

"Renee said that should be all of your things she still had. I guess I will be sent to bring you anything else if she finds it." I quickly said and he nodded.

"Yeah, um, tell her thanks." he said and I nodded.

"Hi, Seth." I quickly said and walked away before anything could be questioned. I was so thankful I had thought of that quickly so that Seth didn't get suspicious.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to DisGeek26, FantaseyImager, Yankees01, Emmettluver2010 for reviewing!**

* * *

"Percy?" Sheamus asked me and pulled me from my thoughts. I kept replaying the last 24 hours in my thoughts.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I said and he chuckled.

"From the move?" he asked me and I nodded just to agree.

"Getting used to new cities can be a little over-whelming." I said and that was true.

"I remember when I first moved to the states from Ireland. I had a big shock." he said and I nodded. I could imagine.

"Do you miss it?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Parts of me do, but I have so much here." he said and I nodded. I have much more here than I do where I grew up.

"I feel that way about where I grew up." I said and he smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm not feeling great. Cesaro is going to take me back." Renee said and I nodded as I looked at Sheamus.

"We can uber back." he said and I shrugged in agreement. They left after Cesaro paid for all of us. I knew she probably wasn't sick, but just wanted to fuck him.

"I don't have any plans this afternoon would you like to go with me to the riverfront?" he asked me and I nodded. We were in San Antonio and it was still warm. I already missed Florida because it was colder here than there.

"Sure, but I don't want you to be late to the arena." I said and he chuckled.

"We won't be." he said and called us an uber.

Renee POV

Cesaro and I got the arena about the same time Sheamus and Percy were pulling up in his rental.

"Feeling better?" she asked me with a smirk as we walked to the women's locker room. I smirked and nodded.

"How was your afternoon?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"He's nice." she said and I nodded. I knew that Sheamus really liked her.

"He's better than Seth." I said and she smirked as a stagehand came over to us.

"Percy, this is for you." he said and handed her a piece of paper.

"I will be in catering." she said and I pulled her into the room with me. I knew that a few of the other girls would be in there, but I had gotten used to Percy being around more.

"Ok." she said and laughed as she sat down.

"Percy!" Nattie said and hugged her. Nattie was the veteran and knew everyone.

"So, you and Sheamus?" Nikki asked her and Percy turned bright red.

"Um, maybe?" she said and they chuckled.

"You two are cute." Alicia added and Percy gave a small smile. I could tell that she was uncomfortable and I didn't think that they would rib her like this.

"Percy, can you check the line up tonight and see what's going on?" I asked her and she sent me a gracious smile before grabbed her backpack and leaving.

"She deserves better than Seth." Nikki said and I nodded in agreement.

Percy POV

I was thankful that Renee let me sneak out. I did go check the schedule and everything. I was almost done when I remember the piece of paper from earlier. I looked at it and it said to go to receiving around 8pm. I looked at my phone and it was 7:58. I quickly walked to receiving and hoped that it was Dean.

"Percy?" a voice said and I turned to see Dean. I wanted to run up and kiss him, but I knew that I couldn't.

"Dean." I said and he walked over to me. He looked around before pulling me in for a deep kiss. I moaned as he broke away.

"I missed you." he said and I sighed.

"I missed you too." I admitted and he smirked.

"How was lunch?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't care." I said and he chuckled.

"Maybe I do because it's you." he said and I sighed. I knew it was Renee without looking.

"Dean..." I was saying and he pressed a finger to my lips.

"You have all the time you want." he said and kissed me gently before nudging me to the door. I looked back at him before I reluctantly went back to catering.

Sheamus POV

I walked up to the door the Renee told me was Percy's. I knocked and the door cracked open a minute later.

"Hey, Percy." I said and she smiled at me.

"Hi, Sheamus, what's up?" she asked me.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to walk around the town." I said and she nodded.

"I am in my pjs... could I interest you in a movie instead?" she asked me and I nodded. She let me in and I saw that she had a DVD player hooked up to the TV.

"What are we watching?" I asked her and she held up John Wick. I was surprised that she was watching an action movie.

"Come on." she said and she laid across the bottom of the king size bed. She barely stretched over half of it. I cuddled up behind her and let her lean against me. We were halfway through it when I saw her eyes closed. I realized that she was asleep. I carefully put her the correct way on the bed and slipped out of the room. I was walking to my room when I heard something around a corner hallway. I peeked around the corner to see Renee kissing Dean. I sighed and knew that Cesaro really liked her and she seems to have gone back to Dean.

* * *

 **AN: What's going on with Dean and Renee?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to DisGeek26, FantaseyImager, Yankees01, Emmettluver2010 for reviewing!**

* * *

"What do you mean she kissed you? She's with Cesaro?" Roman asked me and I nodded as I took a shot of Vodka from the bar that was down from the hotel room.

"She walked up to me, told me she thought she missed me, and kissed me." I said and he sighed.

"I don't know. What did you feel when it happened?" he asked me.

"I am not going to lie and say nothing. I felt something, but it's because I dated her for so long. I felt comfortable, but that's it." I said and he nodded.

"What about Percy?" he asked me and the other night flashed in my mind.

"I slept with her." I admitted and his eyes got wide.

"Well... ok." he said with a chuckle.

We were talking and I still didn't have any answered by the time we were done, but I felt drunk enough not to care right now.

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning and got ready to leave with Renee. She seemed off today. We were driving ourselves because Cesaro and Sheamus had someone else riding with them.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as we were driving down the highway.

"I kissed Dean last night." she said and I looked at her with surprise before quickly looking back at the road. She had kissed Dean...?

"You kissed him or it was mutual? And what about Cesaro?" I asked her.

"He didn't push me away and I still like Cesaro. I don't know what happened. I saw Dean, missed him, and kissed him." she said and I forced myself to nod.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked her and she sighed. I was a woman... I knew that sigh. She did miss him.

"I do, but I don't. I really like Cesaro." she said and I nodded.

"Are you going to tell Cesaro?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I wasn't honest with Dean about part of our relationship and I knew it wasn't right. I did it and I will deal with it." she said and I nodded.

We didn't talk much the rest of the drive. I had so many thoughts swirling through my head. I was annoyed at Renee, but I had no idea what to do about Dean. I had almost let myself like him.

"Hi." a voice said as I sat in catering. I looked up to see Sheamus standing over me.

"Hi." I said and he smiled at me.

"I was going to walk around. Would you like to join me?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and we wondered around the arena and ended up in his locker room.

"Are yeh alright?" he asked me and I nodded. I wanted to tell him that I knew that Renee kissed Dean, but I knew that I couldn't. I knew that it wasn't my place to tell. I was thinking about it when I felt Sheamus press his lips against mine. I was shocked at first, but I knew that Dean and Renee might get back together, so I did what felt right.

I pressed myself closer to Sheamus and felt his hands sit on my hips. He was so much taller than me and I could already fell him pressing against me. I felt his hands move further up my body and I moaned when his thumbs grazed my nipples, but this didn't feel right. I felt like I was forcing myself to do this because I knew that Dean kissed Renee. I finally got my thoughts together and gently pushed him off.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this here." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I understand and I didn't mean to get carried away." he said and I nodded. I liked the fact that he was a gentleman.

"Please don't be mad." I said and he gave me a small kiss.

"I'm not." he said and smiled at me.

He got ready to say something else when Cesaro walked into the changing room. He looked slightly upset; he saw us and stopped.

"Did she get back with Dean?" he asked me and I was taken back that he was asking me that.

"Not that I am aware of..." I finally said.

"She kissed him?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I saw them." Sheamus admitted and I looked at him surprised.

"I don't think this is my business. I think that you and Renee should talk about this." I said and started for the door.

"Wait, Percy, I'm sorry. I just like her." he said and I nodded.

"She likes you too or she wouldn't have told you that it even happened." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded before leaving.

I walked out and had no idea what to do. I didn't want to hear Renee tell me that Cesaro was upset about it. I didn't want to hear her tell me if she missed Dean. I found an empty hallway and jumped up on a crate. I just wanted to be in silence for a second. My silence was broken by my phone buzzing. I touched the screen to see a text from Dean.

 _Miss you. I hope your day is good. ~ D_

 _I'm sure you meant to send this to Renee. ~ P_

I sent it and sat my phone next to me. I knew that he would have a response, but I wasn't sure I cared.

 _No, what's going on? ~ D_

 _I know you two kissed. ~ P_

I was sitting there 30 minutes after I sent that and no response from him. Renee had texted me and told me she was going out with the girls. She wanted to know if I wanted to go out, but I told her if she didn't need me I was going to take our stuff to the hotel. She didn't, so I told her I was leaving. I picked up my bag, my phone, and headed out to the parking lot. I left for the hotel and just wanted to sleep. I had already dealt with too much drama today. I was done with it.

Dean POV

I sat there and stared at my phone screen. I knew that Renee probably told Percy that we had kissed, but I had no idea what to do now that she knew about it. I had never meant to hurt her. I didn't want her to stop talking to me. I had fallen for her over the last few months... I just had to make sure I had fallen hard enough to fight for her. I knew that she was also talking to Sheamus.

* * *

 **AN: Will Dean fight for her? Or give her up to Sheamus?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you to** Moxley Gal1 **, FantaseyImager, Yankees01, Emmettluver2010 for reviewing!**

* * *

Dean POV

I hadn't talked to Percy in a few days and she would avoid me at all cost. Roman knew what was going on and kept telling me to talk to her. I had talked to Renee and told her that I really didn't want her kissing me again. She understood, and I knew that she and Cesaro were still a couple.

I was in the arena before the show. I was sitting in the seats while they put up the ring, but I was really just hoping to catch a glimpse of Percy. I liked her, but I also really missed just talking to her. I spotted her coming in with Sheamus. She was holding his hand and he looked happy. She looked half-interested. I knew that I had to talk to her. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted her that I needed to talk to her tonight at midnight. I told her my room number and hoped that she would show up.

Percy POV

I had been avoiding Dean for a few days now. I thought that I might have been over-reacting, but Dean had slept with me. He could have at least told me that he and Renee had kissed him. Renee had spoken with him and she was now happy with Cesaro. I was surprised he stayed with her, but I guess he really liked her.

I had just left the bar, we had all been to after the show, and was heading back to the hotel. I had seen Dean's text, and as much as I wanted to talk to him. I wasn't sure what I should do. I glanced at my phone and it was 11:45 already. I knew that I had felt something with him, but I also didn't know if I wanted to trust him with all my emotions and secrets.

I found myself in front of his door again. I finally knocked and he opened it a minute later. He looked disheveled and more tired than usual.

"I'm glad you came tonight." he said and I nodded as I walked into the room. I remember what happened last time I did this, and while that would be nice... I didn't want it to happen today.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the kiss." he said as he walked past me. He carefully took my wrist and lead me with him to the small sofa in the room.

"I was hurt, Dean. You both told me you were done, we had sex, and then you two kiss. I am confused." I said and he nodded.

"I never meant to hurt you, Percy. I should have told you or at least talk to you about it sooner. I am a fuck up when it comes to shit like this." he said. I looked at him and looked so worn down.

"I just wanted the truth, Dean. Thanks for telling me that." I said and stood up. He looked upset and quickly stood up.

"Percy, please... I know you the person I want to be in a relationship with right now. I just need the chance." he said and I sighed. I knew that I would probably be happier with him than Sheamus. I had slept with Sheamus and ended up crying in the bathroom after because I knew that I shouldn't have. I am not into Sheamus and it wasn't fair to him.

"Dean, I just don't know..." I finally said and he kissed me. I couldn't deny that I felt a lot from him. I knew that there was a connection. I knew that he had so much to give... I was scared of getting hurt. He finally pulled away and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm... scared." I finally admitted and he never broke eye contact.

"I will never intentionally hurt you." he whispered and I looked down.

"Please, Percy." he softly begged. I looked back up at him and kissed him.

"I need to break it off with Sheamus." I said and he nodded.

"What about Renee and Seth?" I asked him after a second and he sighed.

"I hope that we can all be adults." he said and I nodded. He gave me another soft kiss and I stepped away from him.

"Get some sleep, Dean." I said and he nodded. He pulled me in for one more kiss before I left to go to my room. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone behind me.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Sheamus.

"No... what?" I asked him as he walked up to me. He looked very upset and I had no idea what was about to happen.

"Dean, I saw you coming out of his room... and it's after midnight. You left the bar to get some sleep." he said and I sighed.

"Sheamus, just don't... please. Just let this go." I said and he shook his head.

"I liked you Percy." he hissed and I nodded.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's not because of anyone else, but I just don't want to date anyone right now. I can't give you the attention you give to me." I said and his nostrils flared. He wasn't happy with me right now. I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm. I felt a sharp pain and yelped.

"Let me go." I said and looked up at him.

"We are going to finish this discussion." he said and I shook my head no as I tried to get my arm loose from his grip.

"I am done. Let me go." I said again and he shook his head no.

"She said to let her go." a voice said and I peeked around him to see Seth, Roman, and Dean all standing in the hallway. I had no idea where they came from, but I was glad to see them.

"You fellas don't need to be involved in this." he said and glared at me again. I tried again, but the pain shot through my arm again as he tightened his grip.

"One last chance... let her go." Dean growled at him as they all took a step forward.

"We aren't done." he said to me and shoved me away.

"You come near her again and you will be done." Seth threatened him as he stomped past me. We all watched him go to the stairway and leave. I sighed and looked at them. Dean looked ready to murder someone.

"Thank you. I have no idea where you came from, but thanks." I said and they nodded.

"We were getting off the elevator when Dean was coming out of his room. We saw what was going on and that's something anyone should do to a woman." Roman said and I nodded as I looked at Dean. I couldn't help it as I walked to Dean and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and kissed me softly. We pulled away in time to see Seth stomping off and Roman smiling. I guess the secret wasn't going to be a well kept secret at all.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you** **FantaseyImager, Yankees01, and guest for reviewing!**

* * *

I was sitting there the next day when Renee came stomping up to me after she got off her interview. I had been hanging out with Dolph and Cesaro in their dressing room. Sheamus wasn't around and I was glad for that. Cesaro and found out about last night and told him to find a new dressing room.

"What the hell?" she asked me and I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as I stood up. She didn't answer me as she punched me in the face. I was taken back and punched her right in the mouth.

"Whoa, calm down." Dolph said as he pulled me away.

"Renee, what's gotten into you?" Cesaro asked her as I glared at her.

"You are with Dean now?" she kissed at me and I realized that Seth had seen last night so why wouldn't he be telling everyone.

"What does it matter? You and him broke up." I said and she shook her head.

"He's mine!" she hissed and we all stopped.

"I thought I was yours." Cesaro said with sadness and confusion. Renee looked at him and it dawned her on what she had just told me.

"No, you are, but he's my ex..." she was saying when Cesaro shook his head and walked out of the room. She looked back at me and then ran after Cesaro.

"Are you alright?" Dolph asked me as I felt my eye starting to swell.

"I think so. I just need ice." I said and he nodded.

"Are you really with Dean?" he asked me as I grabbed my bag.

"I think so." I said and he chuckled.

"Just be happy, Percy." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Wait, here." he said and handed me a hat.

"Thanks, Dolph." I said and he nodded as I put the hat on before slipping out of the room. I didn't see anyone as I started towards Dean and Roman's dressing room. I was almost there when someone yanked me down a side hallway and I was face to face with Seth.

"What?" I asked him because I was in pain and had no patience for him right now.

"You and Dean?" he asked me and I took a deep breath. I was going to hit him.

"Yes, ok... yes. Why does it matter to you?" I asked him and he ran his hand over his face.

"He's my friend." he said and I nodded. I got ready to say something and he pulled my hat up. He stopped and his eyes got big. i quickly pulled the hat down.

"He's already hitting you." he said and I rolled my eyes, which caused immense pain. I couldn't believe that he was even going to ask that question.

"Right. You fucked him over... so maybe in some twisted way he's fucking you over with me. The main thing about this is that this is none of your fucking business!" I said and turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and I brought my knee up. I was happy when it came in contact with his groan. He yelped and fell over. I stepped around him and finally made it to their dressing room.

Roman answered the door and let me in.

"He just got done with his segment and will be back in a minute." he said and I nodded, but just stood there.

"Percy, you ok?" he asked me and I took the hat off. I watched as his eyes got huge.

"Seth?" he asked me and I chuckled because Seth had just accused Dean of doing the same thing.

"No, actually Renee. Seth told her about me and Dean kissing last night. She confronted me about it and punched me." I said and he sighed.

"I am going to go kill a bitch." a voice said behind me and I turned to see Dean. I am sure that if it was possible that i could see steam coming out of his ears because of how pissed me was when he saw my face.

"No, she did it to herself. Please." I said and he looked at me strange, but walked in. He pulled me in for a hug and everything seemed to be a little better.

"She confronted me and told me that you were still hers, Cesaro heard it, and walked out on her." I said and he shook his head as he too the ice pack he had gotten for his shoulder and gently pressed it against my eye. I winched and tried to push away,but he held it on my face.

"Come on, I am going to take you back." he said and I knew not to argue so I just nodded.

We were getting ready to leave when someone knocked on the door. Dean marched over and ripped the door open. He was ready for anyone. We found Cesaro on the other side.

"I came to see how you were." he said when he looked past Dean at me.

"I will be ok. What about you?" I asked him as I walked up to Dean. Dean instinctively put his arm around me.

"I should have known that I was just the rebound guy." he said and I saw Dean's expression soften.

"You will find someone better. I did." Dean said and gave me a small smile.

"I am sorry, C." I said and hugged him.

"We are heading back. You want a ride?" Dean asked him and I found this very nice of him considering what all had happened tonight.

"Yeah, I was heading out to find a cab." he said and waited for us to grab out things. I was just glad that I didn't run into Renee again before we left.

Dean POV

I stayed with Percy that night and finally fell asleep around 4am. I was going through so many emotions, but the majority of them were for her. I wanted to protect her, love her, and most of all make sure that no one ever hurt her again.

I woke up and the bed was empty. I looked around and Percy was no where to be found. I didn't even see her things. I moved my hand to sit up and found a piece of paper.

 _Dean,_

 _I couldn't bear to wake you this morning because you looked so peaceful. I am done with the WWE and my internship. I already emailed school and told WWE HR that an emergency was going to force me to leave this early._

 _I'm sorry that I didn't have the guts to tell you in person. I am a coward and I will live with this decision. I have already caused you so much trouble that I don't want to give you anymore. You are an amazing guy and I hope that one day you find someone who understands that._

 _Love you,_

 _Persephone_

I read and re-read the letter before jumping out of the bed. I had to find her. She meant too much to me to disappear now. I opened the door and almost walked into Renee. She had a busted lip and bruising.

"What do you want?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I need to talk to Percy. I found out she had ended her internship. I came to apologize to her." she said and I shook my head.

"You are too late. She's already gone." I said and handed her the note. She read it and shook her head.

"I am sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have..." she was saying when I cut her off.

"Shouldn't have done what? Been a bitch to the one person who you actually liked, interfered in something that had nothing to do with you, or lied to yourself and caused the rest of us to be miserable?" I asked her and she looked surprised at my outburst.

"You know what... don't... just leave me the fuck alone." she said and I walked back to my room to get my things. I was going to find her.

* * *

 **AN: Will Dean find her?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you FantaseyImager, Moxley Gal1, Yankees01, and guest for the reviews!**

* * *

I had tried every way to find Percy. She hadn't talked to anyone but Cesaro, and he wasn't going to tell me anything. I couldn't really blame him, but I missed her. Stephanie had told me that she had spoken to her about the internship. Stephanie was going to have her do something else to finish out her internship from her home so she could get the credits.

"Please, Cesaro... tell me anything." I asked him and he sighed. I had been asking him for 2 months now. I had tried to call her, but she had blocked my number. Renee had tried, and talked to Percy. She had apologized to Percy, but that was the end of that.

"Dean... she is done with the drama." he said and I sighed. I knew that her entire time with WWE had been nothing but drama. I couldn't blame her, but I fucking missed her. I had already been talked to about my attitude with the WWE. I had to get back to being Dean Ambrose the lunatic fringe and not Dean Ambrose the moody asshole.

"I just miss her." I said and he sighed.

"Can you just tell her that?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Please, I love her." I admitted and he looked at me surprised.

"I understand that. I can at least tell her." he said and I felt a small hope with that. I just wanted one chance to tell her how I felt.

Percy POV

I sat down at the Starbucks and waited. I didn't have to wait long before I smiled.

"Persephone." Cesaro said as I hugged him.

"Hi, C. How are you?" I asked him as he sat down. I had ordered a French Press so we could enjoy sipping our coffee.

"I miss you." he said and I chuckled.

"Dean wanted me to tell you that he misses you too." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"And, no, I didn't tell him that you were meeting him." he said and I felt a little better. I did miss Dean, but I wasn't stupid enough to think that we would actually work out. He was amazing, but we were from two completely different worlds. I had just finished my degree and gotten a job with the new Los Angeles Rams in the offices. I was moving out there soon and was actually excited. He was a wrestler who traveled constantly and could be a homebody.

"Why can't you just talk to him, Percy?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I know it wouldn't work out, so it's better to just end it before it really started. I had a great fling with him, he was good in bed, and that's it. I don't want it to be it, but it just won't work." I said and he sighed.

"He loves you." he said and I chuckled at him.

"I'm not joking. He told me that himself. He is miserable without you." he said and I sighed. I didn't want to hear that. I didn't want to hear anything about that. I had a career and a life.

"So, how's being the tag champions?" I asked him to change the subject and he shook his head.

"Great, are you coming tonight?" he asked me and put down a pass for me. I sighed and looked at it. I wanted to reach for it, but instead I shook my head no.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I said and he nodded.

We continued to talk and he had to run for a radio interview. I looked back at the table when I was going to take the french press back to them and realized he had left the pass. I smirked because I knew that he really wanted to me to come.

I was cussing myself the whole time as I walked into the back of the Superdome. I knew that I shouldn't have come, but my curiosity got the best of me. I was going to lay low.

"Persephone, can you please come with me?" a voice said and I turned to see Stephanie McMahon.

"I'm sorry, but I am just here as a fan." I said and she chuckled.

"Fine, then let me give you a backstage tour." she said and I nodded. I had been in touch with Stephanie since she had let me finish my internship without traveling. I had contacted HR, but they directed me to her.

"Congratulations on graduating." she said and I smiled.

"Thank you, and for the opportunity to get an amazing internship in for my last semesters." I said and she smiled at me.

"You were a great asset." she said as we stopped in front of her door.

"Thank you, and I appreciated the tour." I said and she nodded.

"One more thing." she said and opened her door. She motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and stepped inside.

"I wanted to give you one more thing before you go out to watch the show." she said and handed me a folder. I opened it and looked at her.

"This is a job offer." I said after a few seconds.

"Yes, we are looking for an account manager and I know that you have a minor in English. I would like to offer you the job. You already have a year under your belt with the WWE and that gives you an advantage. I will pay to move you to Connecticut." she said and I scanned the papers. The pay was much more than the job offer in Los Angeles. I sighed and looked back at her.

"You asked Cesaro to give me the pass today?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I know that you have a history with certain superstars, but I can assure you they won't be in Connecticut." she said and I chuckled.

"Can I have time to think about it?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Absolutely. Keep the offer and let me know." she said and held out her hand. I shook it and headed to my seat for the show. I was ring side and realized I had a very good possibility to see Dean.

I had a hard time keeping my thoughts on the show since I was also holding a folder with a job offer from them. I knew that I really wanted to take it. I had enjoyed my time with the WWE, but did I want to be reminded of Dean all the time?

* * *

 **AN: Should she take it?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Beagle Brother- thank you for the nice PM.**

* * *

I had been at my new position with the WWE for a few months. I was getting used to Connecticut. They weren't kidding that it was colder here. I had already created a nice winter closet and fallen in love with boots.

I hadn't seen many superstars and only a few people knew where I was with the company. Cesaro was one of them and I knew that he wouldn't tell. I was actually glad when I heard that Dean was dating someone new. He deserved someone that was used to his lifestyle. He looked thinner now on TV, but Cesaro had told me that he had fully committed to some new role. I always just wanted him to be happy.

"Percy, you have a visitor." Alex said over the buzzer on the phone.

"Send them in." I said and saved the work I had been doing because it was one of our larger accounts.

I heard the door open a second later and glanced up to see Cesaro smiling at me.

"Hey!" I said and hopped up. i walked over and hugged him.

"It's so weird to see you behind a desk." he said and I laughed because he had gotten to know me on the road.

"I like it." I said as I shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he looked around my office.

"I can't surprise my girlfriend?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I suppose." I said and he smiled at me.

"Can I also take her to lunch?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She will have to check her schedule." I said as he kissed me.

I was actually happier with Cesaro now. I hadn't meant to fall for him, but it just happened. We had been dating for a few months now. He hadn't told many people about our relationship because it really wasn't anyone's business.

"Are you sure you want to come to the show tonight?" he asked me as we ate Chinese. I nodded. I hadn't been to one in quiet a while and I thought that it would be fun. I knew that I might run into people that I didn't want to, but I was an adult. I knew that I couldn't totally avoid him for the rest of my life, especially since I was dating a wrestler again.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." he said and I smiled at him.

"I appreciate that. I still work for the WWE. I can't avoid everyone for ever." I said and he chuckled.

"You are amazing." he said and I smiled at him.

I watched as we pulled up to the arena in NYC. We were at the Barclay Center for the show. I was nervous and excited. Cesaro wanted me to go back stage with him. I was content to just sit in the crowd, but he wnated me with him.

"You look amazing." he said as we started for the door. I was in grey skinny jeans, black knee boots, a button up light pink blouse, and a black peacoat. I had cut my hair and it was now in a pixie cut so I didn't have to do much to it.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed me as we walked through the halls. I hadn't been back here since I was Renee's PA and Dean was still her boyfriend.

"Percy?" a voice said as I stood there with Cesaro. He was checking the list for the night. I looked up to see Renee looking at me. I gave a small smile and waved.

"How are you?" she asked me as she ran over to me.

"I'm good. How are you?" she asked me as she hugged me.

"I'm better now and I owe you an apology. You were the only real person I had at that time." she said and I hugged her again.

"It's ok, Renee... everyone has bad times." I said and she smiled at me.

"Wait, are you two?" she asked me as she motioned to Cesaro and me. I nodded and she smiled at me.

"I always thought you two should get together." she said and I smiled at her.

"No hard feelings?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Can we do lunch? Where are you living now?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"I work at headquarters and live in Connecticut." I said and she looked surprised.

"And, yes, lunch would be great sometime. My number hasn't changed." I said and she hugged me again.

"I have to go do pre-show. I will call you." she said and I nodded as she left.

"That went well." Cesaro said and I smirked at him.

"Thanks for that." he said and laughed at me.

"Come on, I found out where I need to be." he said and took my hand. We found his changing room before heading to catering.

Dean POV

I was walking to catering when I saw a women with Cesaro. She looked very familiar and almost reminded me of Percy, but it couldn't be her. She had disappeared from the WWE. I also knew that she wouldn't be with Cesaro. I couldn't help but watch her for a few minutes before she left with him again.

"You alright?" Roman asked me as he sat down at the table I had migrated to.

"Yeah, just saw a ghost." I said and he chuckled.

"I don't think it was a ghost." he said and I looked at him confused.

"I heard Percy is here tonight." he said and I felt all those feelings that I had suppressed come back to the surface. I was dating Becky after she broke up with her MMA boyfriend.

"No, she disappeared." I said and he shrugged.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up since we all know that you never moved on." he said and I sighed.

"I moved on... the bitch left me." I said and got up. I didn't feel like sitting here much longer.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I sighed as I got done with my match. I was tired, I fell wrong, and I just wanted to get back to the hotel room. Becky wasn't here tonight, so I didn't have to deal with anyone wanting to go out.

I was at the locker room door when a sound caught my attention. I heard something familiar and looked up out of curiosity. I was surprised to see Cesaro, Nattie, and Percy talking. I was surprised to see Percy that I couldn't tear my eyes off her. She looked the same, but so much better. I was watching them when she looked up at me. She caught my gaze and gave a small smile. I felt so many emotions going through my body. I was angry that she left, I was happy that she was alright, and I was jealous the moment I realized that she was holding Cesaro's hand.

I didn't know if I was supposed to walk over and demand her explain herself or leave her alone. I finally pushed the locker room door open and forced myself inside. I picked up the first thing that I was beside me and threw it. Roman quickly came around the corner and looked at me. I had thrown a folding chair through a mirror and shattered it.

"What the hell?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Percy is back." I said and he nodded as I punched the cinderblock wall. I felt my bones crack, pain shoot up my arm, but it didn't compare to the feeling in my chest right now.

"You need to calm down." he said and I shook my head as I threw another chair. I felt angry and helpless at the moment. I just wanted the feelings to go away.

I wasn't surprised when it didn't take long for people to come in the room and calm me down. I was immediately taken to the trainers and told not to leave. Paul was going to have my ass, but I didn't care. I didn't know what to care about anymore.

Percy POV

I heard about Dean going crazy and had a feeling it was because he saw me. I was sitting with Nattie when Stephanie walked up to us. I had become kind of close to Stephanie after she offered me the job and I knew that that were about to have a serious conversation.

"Nattie, I need Percy." she said and Nattie nodded. I hugged her and walked away with Stephanie. We got to her makeshift area and sat down.

"You heard about Dean?" she asked me and I nodded.

"We saw each other in the hallway, but then he disappeared. He didn't speak to me." I said and she nodded.

"He destroyed a locker room. I am going to have to suspend him unless you can give me a reason not to do that." she said and I sighed.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Percy, I was the same way with Paul. We broke up and things went back for awhile. Dad wanted to fire him, but I told Dad that he was worth keeping around. Dean hasn't been doing his best lately and he's on thin ice. I need a reason to keep him around. I know that regardless of what's happened you know him the best. Is he worth keeping around?" she asked me and I bit my bottom lip.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. I knew that he really was worth it and he did love wrestling.

"Fine, now I am telling you to go tell him that." she said and I looked up at her surprised.

"Stephanie, I can't." I said and she smirked.

"Look, Percy, I know that you two have unfinished business and I need that settled before he moves on. I need you to do this as part of your job." she said and I sighed.

"And, if I don't?" I asked her and she crossed her arms.

"I can't have you traveling with Cesaro because it could cause a problem with the other staff members." she said and I could tell that she had told someone that before.

"Come with me." she said and I nodded. I knew that I would have to talk to Cesaro about this, but he would hopefully understand.

We walked to the trainers area and I waited for Stephanie to talk to Dean. She spoke to him and then motioned for me to go in. I sighed and walked in. She shut the door and I found Dean laying on the table with his hand covered in a towel and ice.

"What ever you want... I don't give a fuck." he said without even opening his eyes or acknowledging me. I took him in for a minute and he had gotten leaner, scruffier, and looked tired.

"I just want you to take care of yourself." I finally said and his head shot to face me. He was looking at me with wide eyes and some anger. He quickly sat up and had a dead stare on me.

"No, you fucking don't. You don't care." he hissed at me after we stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. I did care and still do. I wanted you to find someone who understood you, Dean. I need you to accept that and move you. You can't keep going around the way you are. They won't accept this performance much longer." I said and he shook his head.

"You don't care. You moved on." he said and I nodded.

"I still work for the WWE, so I do care in more capacity than one." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"You have been around the whole time?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I have been." I said and he sighed.

"Why did you just leave?" he finally asked him a softer tone.

"Because we aren't good for each other... and you weren't going to let me just leave because of that." I said and he sighed.

"I loved you." he admitted as he looked at the floor.

"I loved you too, but you need to move on and be the lunatic fringe that you are so good at being. You need to be happy with Becky and learn to be happy." I said in almost a pleading tone.

"What do you want me to do to help you?" I asked him and he sighed. I was waiting for any answer and it took forever to come.

"Leave me alone and never talk to me again." he said in a frozen tone. I nodded and knew that I deserved it. I wasn't quiet ready for that, but if that's what he wanted I would do it. I stood up and felt something that I hadn't felt since the day I left. I felt my heart ache... and I knew that I wasn't over him, but I had to be now.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

6 months later:

I was looking at the sleeping man in my bed and couldn't help but smile. Cesaro had come to visit me in Connecticut for a few days. I was happy with him, I was comfortable, and he was good for me. I looked out the window and saw the snow falling gently outside. I had just come in and the snow had started to fall faster. I quietly pulled the blinds up and sat in the rocking chair that was my grandmothers. I had been missing family more lately after the holidays.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me a few minutes later and I looked over to see Cesaro propped up looking at me.

"Yeah, the snow is pretty." I said and he smiled at me.

He got up and walked over to look outside. He was in boxer briefs and I never got tired of his adonis body.

"Come on, lets go for a walk." he said and I looked at him strange.

"You were sleeping." I said and he chuckled as he grabbed a pair of jeans.

"And I can go back to sleep." he said and pulled more clothes on. I was still in my clothes, so I just put on a pair of boots. We bundled up and walked outside.

The moon was full, everything was quiet, and the only sounds was us padding through the snow. We were walking through my backyard to a little creek at the back of the property. I had bought this house a few months ago and I loved the land it sat on. I had no backyard neighbors and only one to the left a little away.

"It's so nice out here." I said as Cesaro pulled me into a kiss. I happily pulled him close to me and returned the kiss.

"I love you, Percy." he whispered and I smiled. I knew that I loved him too.

"I love you more, C." I said and he kissed me again.

"Percy, I have to ask you something." he said and I looked at him as he stepped away from me. I wasn't sure what was he might ask me. I knew that he had just sold his house in Orlando, so maybe he wanted to live together.

I watched in slow motion as he got down on one knee and held up a ring. I felt my breath hitch and wasn't sure if this was really happening.

"I love you so much, Percy. I want you to be in my life for the rest of my life. Will you please be my wife?" he asked me and my hands were over my mouth in shock.

"Yes." I whispered and he smiled. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. I felt so happy because it meant that I was going to have my own family now.

He kissed me and picked me up. He carried me into the house and we spent the rest of the night in each others arms. I couldn't believe that I was engaged.

Cesaro POV

I was back on the road after my days off with Percy. I was excited because I was now engaged to her. I couldn't imagine life without her.

"Did you do it?" Renee asked me and I nodded. She smiled and hugged me.

"Congrats! I am so happy for you two." she said and I smiled at her. Renee had agreed that the time we had together was great, but it never would have actually worked. We were good friends now, and she was still friends with Percy.

"What's going on?" Sheamus asked as he walked over to us.

"Cesaro proposed to Percy." she said and he hugged me.

"Congrats!" he said and I knew that he meant it. He knew that her and Percy wouldn't have worked, especially with his temper.

"What are you congratulating?" Dolph asked as he walked over to us.

"Cesaro is getting married." Renee said and Dolph shook my hand.

"We will go out and celebrate." Renee said and I nodded since I knew that her wheels were already turning to plan something for tonight.

Dean POV

I was sitting in the locker room with Roman and Seth. We were all catching up and it sucked that Seth got hurt again.

"Hey guys, do you want to come out tonight? Renee needs a head count." Dolph said when he poked his head in the room.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" Seth asked him and I was interested because Renee didn't go out of her way for many people... and I knew that from experience.

"Cesaro got engaged to his girlfriend." he said and I knew that I shouldn't care, but I did. I cared because of who it was and because I knew somewhere deep within me that she didn't mean what she said the last time we talked.

"Pass." Roman said and Dolph looked at me. I shook my head no and he left a second later.

"I can't believe that he got engaged to that girl. They haven't been dating long." Seth said and I didn't want to hear it. I just got up and left. I wanted so badly not to care, but I still did.

Seth POV

I watched Dean storm out of the room and looked at Roman confused. He didn't' seem surprised by Dean's actions.

"What's his problem?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Do you know who Cesaro's fiancé is?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Someone from the corporate office." I said and Roman nodded slowly.

"It's Percy." he said and I sat there for a second to make sure that I had heard him right.

"The one I dated?" I finally asked him and he nodded. I took a deep breath and sat there. I had no idea that she was still with WWE. I wasn't even sure how I felt about that news. I hated it when I heard that she was with Dean, but now Cesaro?

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Mosley Gal1- Great ideas. Thank you for sharing them!**

 **Emmettluver2010 - Seth and Dean are both still reacting :)**

* * *

I was back in the office after going out with Cesaro for a few days. We had taken a few days off together to celebrate. I was glad that everyone was happy that we were engaged. I was still getting used to the idea that I was actually engaged. I was working when someone knocked on the door and I looked up to see Seth standing there.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked him as I saw the crutches. I stood up when he hobbled into the room.

"Why are you getting married to Cesaro?" he asked me and I sighed. I figured Dean would be the one to hunt me down... not Seth.

"I love him, Seth." I said and he shook his head.

"I know that I fucked up with you, but I never expected you to fuck the whole locker room before settling for someone." he said and I was surprised that he was saying that to me. We hadn't spoken in a long time and this is the first thing he was going to say to me.

"Yes, well, at least he has something going for him that you don't." I said and he shook his head as he looked at me.

"I know it's not a full head of hair." he joked and I smirked.

"No, it's that he's not a rapist and that makes him so much better than you." I said and his eyes got wide.

"I hope that you make a speedy recovery, but I need to get back to work. Goodbye, Seth." I said and he looked like he really wanted to say something, but i wasn't going to give him the chance. I stood by the door as he hobbled out. He turned, and I shut the door in his face. I was not about to deal with anyone ruining this for me.

Dean POV

I was sitting in the locker room, with Roman, as we got ready for a house show. I hadn't done much since I found out that Percy had gotten engaged about a week ago. I knew that it should never have affected me the way that it, but it had. I wasn't talking to anymore, I didn't want to eat, and she was all that I had thought about. I hated it because it was like she had just disappeared all over again.

I was taping my wrist when I heard Cesaro's music hit and I glared at the monitor we had in the back.

"Are you at least going to talk to her?" Roman asked me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"She's made up her mind." I said through gritted teeth.

"You obviously still have feelings for her... you owe it to yourself to at least talk to her." he said and I sighed.

"I have no idea what to say anymore. I have so much and so many questions." I admitted and he nodded.

"I think that you should try." he said and I nodded. I knew that seeing her would make it hurt, but I also knew that I needed closure.

"I just can't believe that she chose him." I said as the door opened and Seth was coming in with his crutches.

"Me either." he agreed and knew that we must be talking about Percy.

I talked to them before I had to go to gorilla to go out for my match. I decimated Ellsworth and walked back. I was heading to catering when I bumped into Renee going around a corner.

"Oh, sorry, Dean." she said and I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said and she nodded.

"You haven't in a long time." she said as I walked past her and I glanced at her over my shoulder.

"What does that mean?" I asked her because I didn't like her tone.

"It means that you don't care about anything. You are obviously miserable and you know what you need to do to fix it, but you won't." she said and I chuckled.

"And what am I miserable about?" I asked her as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Percy, you have been since she left. I know that she has her reasons and she believes in them, but if you like or love her then you need to tell her. She's lucky because you never cared for me like that." she said with a hint of sadness towards the end.

"I can't talk to her... I have lost." I said and turned to leave.

"Dean, it won't hurt you to go the extra fucking mile." she said and I got pissed hearing that.

"And what will happen when I do? She will reject me for some bald washed up wrestler." I shot back.

"You know what... you are right... you already have lost." she said and turned to leave. I quickly turned and went back to the locker room. Roman was in there as I started throwing my shit in my bag.

"You won, why are you mad now?" Roman asked me with a chuckle and I couldn't take it. I grabbed him by his vest and shoved him against the wall.

"Because the love of my life is getting married to someone other than me." I screamed at him and he smirked.

"Tell her not him." a voice said and I saw Renee. I sighed and let go of Roman. I knew that I needed to and soon before it ate me alive.

"She works at corporate." Renee said and I nodded. I grabbed my bag and looked at them.

"Just go, apologize later." Roman said and I nodded. I knew that he really was my best friend. I also knew that I had something very important to do... go find Percy.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I had just gotten home from work and I was tired. I was glad that Cesaro was coming in tomorrow night so that we could work on more wedding stuff. I showered and walked into the living room. I was going to turn on the tv when my ring caught my eye. The rings was a beautiful diamond solitaire set in a white gold band with smaller diamonds on the band. I sighed as I looked at it. I knew that I loved him and I had since we had been friends... but would I ever love him like I loved Dean? I didn't even feel for Seth the way I felt for Dean. I shook my head to clear the thoughts out because I knew that I would never have another chance with Dean. Cesaro was my new love and my future husband... I knew that.

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone rang my door bell. I wasn't expecting anyone. I peeked out the door and was surprised at what I was seeing. I pulled the door open to see he was really outside my house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I opened the door. Cesaro was the only one who knew where I lived. I had no idea how he found me.

"We weren't finished talking when you shut the door in my face." Seth said and I shook my head.

"Leave, Seth. We have nothing to say." I said and he chuckled.

"I have lots to say." he said and I shook my head no. I turned to leave, but he pushed the door open. I knew that this night wasn't going to go as planned.

Dean POV

I walked up to the corporate building. I had never been here, and I didn't even care to be here now. I walked in, asked to see Percy, and was told where her office was located in the building. I took a deep breath as I stepped off the elevator and turned to find her office. My heart started to beat faster as I walked closer. I was nervous and I had no idea what to say.

I walked up to her door and started to knock when she raised her head. I saw a huge bruise on her cheek and got livid. I walked in and shut the door. I startled her as her head shot up. She started at me with her mouth hanging open and I stared right back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she finally asked me. I really didn't know what to say, but my feet carried me towards her. She stood up as I got closer and I did the only thing I knew to do. I pulled her face to mine and pressed my lips to hers.

I pulled away to see tears in her eyes. I knew that she needed someone today and I needed her.

"Come on." I said and she nodded. She grabbed her bag, emailed them she was sick, and we left. I had taken a cab, so she handed me her keys. I got into her SUV and she directed me to her new house. She had put on sunglasses, but I could see tears fall from underneath them. I knew it was Cesaro, but whoever had hurt her was dead.

We walked inside and I saw things trashed. I stopped and looked at her as she took her sunglasses off.

"Seth decided to redecorate last night." she whispered and I pulled her to me. I felt her sob into my shoulder. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I found one bedroom that was completely destroyed, so I carried her to the other one that I saw. I sat down and held her. I remembered the last time that Seth had done this to her. I should have killed him then.

"Did he... do that?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No, he was mad, but he didn't do that." she said and I nodded.

"Are you hurt other than your cheek?" I asked her and she pulled her jacket off to reveal a large bruise on her arm that was in the shape of finger prints. I nodded and pulled her back to me.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked me after a few more minutes.

"I had to talk to you." I said and she scooted away from me.

"Do you mind if I change? And then we can talk." she said and I nodded.

"Which bedroom is yours?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"This one." she said and I glanced around the room. She had a large 4 poster bed made of dark wood and matching chest. I saw a rocking chair in the corner, and some pictures.

"I will let you get changed. I will be downstairs." I said and she nodded. I walked downstairs and started to pick things up. I wasn't sure why I was, but I felt bad for her. I knew that Seth had been one of the experiences she should never had to experience.

"You didn't have to pick stuff up." she said behind me as I looked at the pictures on her wall. I saw one of all of us from Europe. I was surprised that she had it on the wall.

"I wanted to." I said as I looked at the picture. I was surprised to see that we all looked happy. I was still with Renee. The picture was of Me, Renee, Percy, Cesaro, and Roman.

"I kept that one because it was one of my favorite memories of that internship." she said and I nodded. I remembered that night... it was the first night we were in Germany.

 _"Do we have to go out tonight?" I asked Renee and she nodded._

 _"Percy has never been to Germany... we are going." she said and I sighed._

 _"Who else is going?" I asked her._

 _"Roman, Cesaro, Percy, and Sheamus." she said and I sighed._

 _I was dragged to a bar that night and I tried to have fun. I was sipping on a beer while they were all talking. I didn't have much to say._

 _"We are heading to the next place." Renee said and I sighed. I was ready to go back._

 _"I'm going back." I said and they all nodded._

 _"Can I go back with you? I have a headache." Percy said and I nodded._

 _"Sure." I told her and she told everyone bye as we parted ways. We were walking and she pulled me into a bar near the hotel._

 _"This isn't the hotel." I said and she chuckled._

 _"And I want a beer without Renee talking though it." she said and I smirked. I gladly kept her company through two more beers and realized that night that there was no way Renee was my future; she was._

"I knew that night." I said and turned to see her. She was in yoga pants and a tank top. She handed me a beer and I cracked it open.

"What did you know?" she asked me as she sat on the sofa. I followed and looked at her.

"I knew that I didn't want Renee... I knew that I wanted you." I admitted and she nodded.

"Why did you walk away?" I asked her and she took a sip of beer.

"You deserve someone who can handle you. You need someone who can help you. You need someone who has had more experiences than I have. You just need someone better." she said and I sighed.

"I don't, Percy. I need you." I said and she chuckled.

"No, I am boring." she said and I smirked.

"Maybe I want boring. I want nights in. I want someone to come home to... and a family." I admitted.

"I have Cesaro." she said and I shook my head.

"Don't marry him, Percy." I said and she sighed.

"Dean..." she was saying, but I cut her off.

"No, Percy, I love you. I love you so much more than I have ever loved anyone. I went crazy when you disappeared. I didn't know what to do with myself. You were my world... and I love you." I said and looked at her. I was hoping for any reaction from her.

* * *

 **AN: What will Percy do?  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I own Persephone.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I hope that everyone has enjoy this story. I apologize for the long delay, but this is the last chapter. I wanted it to be perfect. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked outside. Dean and I had talked until 11:30 that night and I had just told him to stay in the guest bedroom. I couldn't figure out what to do. I knew that I had Cesaro and he was my best friend, but I couldn't deny that I still and would probably always love Dean. He had been the one person that I had always clicked with in life.

I grabbed some water and glanced at the clock. I knew that I needed to sleep soon, since it was now well past 2 am. I had already emailed that I would be working from home the next few days since I did still have to deal with the mess I was currently in. I took a sip of water and went to sit the glass down, but missed. I couldn't catch it as the glass shattered all over the kitchen floor. I groaned and knew that I had probably woken Dean up. He was a light sleeper. I tiptoed over and turned on the light. I grabbed the broom and started to clean up. I was picking it up when I stood up to find Dean standing next to me. I gasped because I wasn't expecting him and a piece of glass slipped out of my hands. I caught it out of reflex as I felt it slice through my thumb. I hissed at the contact and dropped everything.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I heard the crash and wanted to make sure that you are alright." Dean said and I sighed. I started to clean up again, but saw red dots appearing on the ground below me. I knew that I had cut my thumb, but when I finally looked at the cut it was much worse than I had expected. Dean saw it and grabbed my hand as he pushed a dish towel onto it.

"Let me see it." he said and I shook my head.

"I will be ok. Don't cut your feet." I said and Dean shook his head. He lifted me up and sat me on the counter. He pulled the towel away after a second and looked at my thumb.

"Come on, you need stitches." he said and I groaned. I didn't want to go to the hospital. I just wanted some sleep.

"I will be fine." I said and Dean shook his head no.

"Percy, you are really hurt. I am taking you." he said and I looked at him. He was very serious and I could hear it in his voice. I knew that I probably needed stitches, but I just didn't want them. He brushed some hair out of my face and I was caught in his eyes. I couldn't understand why I did it, but I kissed Dean. He was surprised, but quickly pulled me closer to him. He was intoxicating. He was perfect. I realized what was happening and quickly broke the kiss.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled and Dean leaned his forehead against mine.

"I wish you wouldn't apologize for doing what you want." he mumbled and I sighed.

"Let me take you to the hospital and I will leave you alone." Dean said and I looked at him. He looked tired and weary. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want him to leave, but I just couldn't make the words come out. I caught my ring in my sight and knew that Cesaro was my fiancé. He was whom I was supposed to be with, not Dean.

"Fine." I said and he nodded. We got some better clothes on and headed to the ER. My towel was now covered in blood and I was freezing cold. Dean helped me into he waiting room and I was leaning on him as we waited.

"You didn't have to cut yourself if you wanted to be in my arms." he joked and I smirked.

"I couldn't think of a better way." I said with some sarcasm and he kissed my forehead.

We were called back and they immediately cleaned my hand. I had to get 16 stitches and some pain meds. I was just happy when it was all over with. Dean held my hand and helped me the whole time. We drove back and my phone was dinging when we got back into the kitchen. I had left it at home while we were at the hospital.

"Is everything ok?" Dean asked me and I sighed.

Cesaro had texted me because Roman had told someone that Dean had come to see me. He wanted to know the truth. I had missed numerous text and calls.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" I asked him and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Roman and Renee knew... why?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Cesar found out. He has gotten to the point where he assumes that I have cheated on him." I said and I saw Dean's face drop.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't mean to actually ruin your relationship. I wanted to ruin it, but I care for you. I couldn't do that." he admitted and I nodded.

"Can you not believe that I am happy?" I asked Dean and he looked at me. I saw his eyes glistening and knew that this was a conversation that I had wanted to avoid, but had to have with him.

"I can make you happy." he said as his voice cracked. I had seen Dean in many different aspects, but this was Dean at his most vulnerable. I had tried to convince myself that I didn't want him, I had tried to convince myself that I didn't love him, and I had wanted him to find better. I thought that in all of that I would move on and find better.

He looked at me and I realized that he had gotten something out of his pocket. I looked at what he was holding and he had a beautiful ring between his fingers.

"I bought this the moment you broke up with Seth. I wanted nothing more than to give it to you as a promise ring. I wanted to promise you the world, or whatever you wanted. I wanted the promise you that I would take care of you, that I would love you like no one else ever had, and a promise that I would never hurt you because you were my soul mate." he confessed. I didn't realize it until I felt the tears streak down my face that I had started to cry.

"I just wanted to promise you forever, Percy." he said and laid the ring down on the counter.

"Now, I just want you to promise me that you will be happy, even if it's without me." he said and I couldn't look at him. I couldn't do anything but let the tears fall from my cheeks. He turned and walked out of the room. I let myself pick up the ring and look at it. It was beautiful; it was a platinum band with a small princess cut diamond, and small diamonds on the band. I felt an indention on the inside of the band and looked at the inside. _Mine_ was in the band. I felt tears fall harder as I heard him walking towards the kitchen.

"Bye Percy." he said from the hallway and I wanted to stop him, but I was just sobbing into the countertop. I know that he didn't hear me as he closed the front door. He was gone. I knew at that moment what I wanted.

Dean POV

I didn't want to leave Percy, but I had go. I had done what I wanted to do; I told her how I felt. I wanted her to know. I had never meant to ruin her relationship with Cesaro, because it meant that I hurt her. I was calling a cab from her driveway when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned in time to see Percy running to me. I grabbed her as she flung herself to me.

"I do love you." she sobbed and I knew that everything was going to be alright. I didn't know how, but we were going to be fine because we were together.

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of the story. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited it.  
**


End file.
